Opposés Complémentaires
by Ange du Sommeil
Summary: L'histoire se déroule après Angel Sanctuary. Pas mal de choses ont changées et vont changées dans le Monde Céleste. Surtout entre deux personnes qui, jusque là, ne s'étaient pas vraiment prêtées attention...
1. Introduction

**INTRODUCTION**

Cent cinquante ans! Cela faisait cent cinquante ans que la Tour de la Création était tombée et que Dieu avait disparu. Les anges s'étant par conséquent retrouvés livrés à eux-mêmes. Sans compter qu'avec Rochel et Sévy morts, et Métatron dans un état tout comme, leur politique avait également littéralement dégringolée ne s'étant d'ailleurs pas toujours relevée.

Ils avaient vécu ce dernier siècle et demi sans véritable leader. Aucun nouveau premier ministre n'avait encore été nommé, et le trône commençait sérieusement à prendre la poussière. Pourtant les prétendants à la couronne s'étaient tout fait sauf rare. Et pour les départager, beaucoup proposèrent d'organiser un tournoi dont le vainqueur serait proclamé nouveau Roi des Anges. Mais ça ne se fit pas pas pour la bonne raison que énormément d'anges avaient crié au scandale à cette idée; à commencer par Gabriel. En effet, il se trouvait que celle-ci s'était réveillée très peu de temps après la chute de la tour. Et elle avait trouvé plus qu'écœurante cette idée de bataille pour la couronne céleste.

Toutefois, malgré ce chaos politique, ils avaient quand même réussit à se mettre d'accord pour que les anges supérieurs commandent chacun de leur côté leur ordre céleste. Par exemple : Gabriel qui était de nouveau à la tête des Chérubins, ne dirigeaient qu'eux. Et ces derniers n'avaient d'ordre à recevoir que d'elle. Cependant, certains étaient subitement montés en grade comme Raziel qui était non seulement passé ange supérieur, mais aussi Maître des Trônes à la place de Zahikel.

Uriel et Michael avaient eux aussi prit du galons.

Comme le Maître des Dominations était un fervent partisan de la politique de Sévy, il n'avait pas traîné pour démissionner de peur de sa faire lyncher, voire même pire, par les opposants. Par conséquent, se fut Uriel que fut nommé à sa place à la tête des Dominations. Il était également devenu en quelques sortes le leader du Conseil provisoire des anges. Et pour compléter le tout, il était aussi en tête de la liste des favoris pour devenir le nouveau premier ministre.

Quant à Michael, il était lui aussi premier sur une liste de favoris. Seulement lui, c'était carrément pour devenir le Roi des Anges. Sans compter qu'il avait à présent deux fois plus de personnes sous ses ordres, car l'ordre des Archanges lui avait été confié en plus de celui des Puissances.

Pour ce qui était de Raphaël : il était lui aussi, tout comme Gabriel, sorti de son sommeil provisoire plus en forme que jamais. Mais il avait néanmoins bien failli tomber dans un autre genre de coma quant Michael vint lui rendre visite après son réveil; car le redoutable ange du feu n'avait pas fait que prendre du galons. Il avait également prit dix sept centimètres mesurant à présent un mètre soixante quinze. Bon, ce n'était certes toujours pas très grand pour un garçon, mais faillait reconnaître que c'était déjà mieux qu'un mètres cinquante huit.

Sinon à part ça, Raphaël n'avait pas tellement bougé au niveau hiérarchique. Ce qui lui convenait parfaitement vu qu'il n'avait jamais été intéressé par le pouvoir politique. Mais ce fut sa fidèle et dévouée Babiel qui s'était vu confier l'ordre des Vertus en l'absence de son Maître Raphaël.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

Voilà plus de quatre heures que Uriel était enfermé dans l'ancien bureau de Sévy à plancher sur divers dossiers. Notamment sur ceux traitant des Aïons et des mesures qui avaient été prises afin d'améliorer leurs conditions de vie. D'ailleurs, Gabriel devait le rejoindre pour y travailler elle aussi; surtout que c'était elle qui avait fait ouvrir ces dossiers, et que ce projet lui tenait énormément à cœur. Et puisqu'on parlait du loup, la voilà qui justement arrivait.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Uriel pour se rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Pour commencer, elle était entré en coup de vent sans même frapper, avant de refermer la porte derrière en la claquant. Et ce genre de comportement ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas.

Ensuite, elle avait marmonné un « B'jour », après s'être installée en face de lui et attrapé le premier dossier venu.

C'était sûr : elle était méga en colère. Et vu la façon dont elle semblait remontée, Uriel ne connaissait qu'une seule personne capable de la mettre dans un tel état de rage.

Il se laissa aller bien au fond de son fauteuil en soufflant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a encore fait? Il a une fois de plus réussi à te bloquer dans un coin? - interrogea t-il aussi exaspéré qu'elle.

Elle jeta violemment le dossier sur le bureau.

-Mais quel pauvre type ce Raphaël! - s'écria t-elle furibonde. Il ne changera jamais décidément! Je regrette le temps où il était encore en sommeil : parce que là au moins j'avais la paix!

-Comment tu t'en ais sorti cette fois? Tu lui as carrément mit une droite comme l'autre jour? - sembla s'amuser Uriel de ce détail.

-Figure-toi que j'étais sur le point de lui en coller une autre, quant Michael sorti de nul part, l'attrapa par le col et s'en alla en le traînant derrière lui. D'ailleurs, je ne sais même s'il a remarqué que c'était moi la victime du moment de Raphaël.

-Tu sais, je pense que ça fait longtemps que Michael a cessé de faire attention aux femmes que Raphaël tente de séduire. Faut dire aussi qu'il y en a tellement que je suis certains que même toi tu saturerais.

-Ce comportement de débauché n'est vraiment pas digne d'un ange. De plus, il ne se rend même pas compte du mal qu'il fait à Babiel cet idiot! - s'exclama t-elle révoltée.

-Babiel? - répéta Uriel visiblement perplexe.

-Voyons, tu es aveugle ou quoi?! Ça crève les yeux qu'elle est folle amoureuse de lui. Oh bien sûr, elle fait l'indifférente voire même l'amusée face aux travers de Raphaël. Mais c'est évident que ce n'est là qu'une façade.

-Peut-être. Néanmoins, je ne crois pas que cela nous regarde, dit Uriel avec sagesse.

-C'est vrai. Il n'empêche que je suis quand même triste pour elle, se résout Gabriel en faisant une moue bougonne.

Il y eut un bref silence durant lequel ils avaient chacun reprit l'étude d'un dossier.

-Au fait, ce n'est pas pour changer brutalement de sujet; mais avec cette histoire j'ai oublié de te dire que j'ai décidé de me présenter moi aussi aux prochaine élections, pour être le nouveau premier ministre. Ça ne te dérange pas j'espère?

-Bien sûr que non! - répondit Uriel avec enthousiasme. Au contraire, ça m'arrangerait que tu sois élue parce que tu es mieux placée que moi pour occuper ce poste. Et puis, je ne pouvais rêver d'un meilleur adversaire.

-Tu exagères. Il n'y a pas que nous deux dans la compétition.

-Tu m'excuseras, mais Nelchaël et Saël sont du menu fretin à côté de toi.

-Arrêtes tes idioties! Tu vas me faire rougir! - ria t-elle en se cachant derrière la pochette de son dossier.

-En parlant de te faire rougir, c'est probablement ce que je risque de faire, mais néanmoins de colère, lorsque je vais t'annoncer ça, lui assura t-il en se pinçant la lèvre inférieur d'un air anxieux.

-Comment ça?! - s'inquiéta t-elle subitement en baissant violemment la pochette de devant son visage.

-Et bien, pour que les Aïons puissent intégrer sans danger notre système, ils doivent en premier lieu passé un examen médical complet. Par conséquent, je suppose qu'il est inutile de te préciser avec qui tu dois arranger ce détail.

Pendant un moment, il vit le visage de Gabriel devenir blême et se décomposer.

-Oh non, se laissa t-elle aller au désespoir.

… _à suivre_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Ce fut en ressentant une détresse profonde que Gabriel dut se traîner jusqu'à la clinique de Raphaël.

Mais pourquoi fallait t-il que ça lui arrive à elle?!

Si elle n'avait pas eu une cœur aussi généreux, et qu'elle s'était simplement contentée de ne s'occuper que d'elle, elle n'aurait probablement pas été dans cette situation. Et connaissant Raphaël, il allait sûrement plus la peloter que l'écouter.

Une fois qu'elle fût arrivée dans le bureau de Babiel, celle-ci manqua de peu de s'étrangler, tant elle ne s'attendait pas à voir un jour Gabriel venir de son propre chef se jeter dans la gueule du loup.

-Bonjour Babiel. Est-ce que Raphaël est là? - demanda t-elle en faisant comme si de rien n'était.

-Euh...disons que...qu'il est en consultation, répondit la fidèle secrétaire du Maître des Vertus, l'air passablement embarrassé.

-Je vois, lâcha Gabriel d'un ton condescendant, avant de se diriger tout droit vers le bureau de l'Ange de l'Air en maugréant quelque chose comme : Je t'y en foutrais moi de la consultation.

Le tableau qui se fût offert à elle une fois qu'elle eût ouvert la porte ne la surprit guère. Raphaël était bien évidemment étendu sur une jeune femme, elle-même allongée sur le bureau, tous deux à moitié déshabillés, et visiblement très surpris par cette irruption inopinée. Enfin, Raphaël avait l'habitude d'être dérangé dans ces moments là. Mais ce qui le surprenait au plus haut point, c'était qui avait fait irruption cette fois-ci. D'ordinaire c'était Babiel ou Michael qui s'amusaient à venir lui gâcher son plaisir. Ce qui faisait qu'il s'était plus au moins attendu à l'un des deux et certainement pas à Gabriel.

-Nous verrons pour ton bilan de santé complet plus tard, susurra t-il à l'adresse de sa nouvelle conquête en l'aidant à descendre de son bureau. Celle-ci se revêtit et remit en ordre ses longs cheveux noirs d'ébène de manière présentable. Puis, elle quitta les lieux sans rien dire, mais non sans foudroyer Gabriel de son regard bleu glacé. Néanmoins, d'une façon assez surprenante. Curieusement, elle semblait plus déçue par la personne qui était entrée, plutôt que par le fait d'avoir été déranger. Un peu comme si elle avait espéré voir quelqu'un d'autre que Gabriel dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Je dois avouer que je suis vraiment estomaqué par ta visite. Car je me permet de te faire remarquer que tu n'étais jamais venue ici auparavant, déclara Raphaël en s'installant derrière son bureau, après avoir seulement à moitié reboutonné sa chemise.

-Et moi, je me permet de te rappeler que je n'aie jamais été malade. Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais venue, répliqua t-elle du tac au tac, en pensant qu'elle au moins elle n'oubliait pas qu'une clinique c'était là avant tout pour se faire soigner, et non pour se faire renverser sur le bureau du toubib. Elle avait d'ailleurs prit grand soin de laisser la porte ouverte.

-Si tu n'es pas malade, qu'est-ce que tu fais là alors? - interrogea t-il apparemment plus amusé que contrarié.

-Je vais te dire ce que je fais là. Parlons peu mais parlons bien, répondit t-elle, en croisant les bras comme si elle cherchait à se protéger de la façon dont il la déshabillait des yeux. Elle ne s'était non plus toujours pas assise, préférant au lieu de ça rester debout et suffisamment près de la sortie.

-Tu n'es pas sans savoir que le projet d'intégration des Aïons est en marche, continua t-elle en le fixant droit dans les yeux, cherchant probablement à y apercevoir une lueur d'attention auditive. Juste histoire de s'assurer qu'il ne faisant pas que détailler les moindres courbes de son corps.

-Et qu'est-ce que je viens faire là-dedans? - demanda t-il sans la lâcher du regard.

Dieu merci! Il l'écoutait.

-Avant qu'ils ne puissent s'intégrer à notre société, il faut leur faire d'abord à chacun un bilan de santé complet, afin de s'assurer qu'aucun d'eux n'est porteur d'une maladie contagieuse, mais aussi pour soigner ceux qui ne sont pas en grande forme, expliqua t-elle brièvement.

Raphaël parut réfléchir un moment, avant d'afficher un drôle de sourire en coin, ne disant rien qui vaille à Gabriel.

-D'accord, mais si nous discutions plutôt de ce que j'aurai en échange de ce petit service, lança t-il d'un air affamé (sexuellement bien sûr).

Si Gabriel avait eu quelque chose dans la main, il se la serait prit à coup sûr en pleine figure. De plus, elle bouillait tellement de colère, qu'elle devait lutter de toutes ses forces pour ne pas faire déferler sur lui une énorme cascade d'eau froide, car elle l'avait vu venir à des kilomètres ce coup là. (Mikanou lui, ne serait pas formalisé et aurait fait exploser les lieux sans se gêner)

-Ce n'est pas un service que je te demande, mais de faire ton devoir et surtout ton travail!!! - s'écria t-elle scandalisée. Si pour toi soigner des gens : c'est réclamer quelque chose en échange alors tu...

-Relax, la coupa t-il en riant à moitié. Je te taquinais, c'est tout (Ça c'est lui qui le dis), ajouta t-il en se levant et en faisant le tour de son bureau.

-Alors tu vas le faire?! - s'étonna t-elle.

-Évidemment, lui assura t-il.

Elle soutient un moment son regard, avant de déclarer :

-Très bien. Puisqu'il n'y a pas de problème, je reviendrai dans quelques temps pour te tenir au courant des dates lorsqu'elles auront été fixées.

-Pourquoi? Tu peux même revenir avant et autant que tu le voudras, tu sais, lui affirma t-il en s'approchant d'elle assez rapidement pour qu'elle n'ait pas le temps de s'échapper. Après quoi, il la saisit par la taille et approcha son visage très dangereusement du sien.

… _à suivre_


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Quelques heures après que Gabriel soit venue le voir, Raphaël avait décidé de bouger lui aussi, et d'aller rendre visite à Mikanou. Ce fut donc en toute hâte qu'il partit pour les frontières du Monde Céleste sans prévenir Babiel qui, comme d'habitude, s'était vu contrainte de trouver une excuse valable pour pouvoir annuler, au dernier moment et sans répercussions possibles, le reste des rendez-vous de la journée du Maître des Vertus.

À vrai dire, ce n'était pas seulement histoire de dire bonjour et de prendre des nouvelles qui avait amené Raphaël à vouloir parler avec son meilleur amis, qu'il attendait d'ailleurs dans l'un des petits salons du manoir de celui-ci, où Camaël l'avait prié de patienter le temps qu'il aille prévenir son maître de sa visite. Et même s'il était déjà venu au moins un milliard de fois ici, à chaque fois il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se dire que Mikanou n'aimait pas seulement le noir que pour les fringues. Il avait aussi fait décorer son manoir dans les tons noirs et argentés qui avaient été très habilement mélangés, et rendaient vraiment bien voire même faisaient chic. C'était certes tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sombre tout en étant vraiment classe.

Raphaël soupira, puis regarda sa montre. Dix minutes qu'il attendait. Il allait appeler quelqu'un pour savoir où ça en était, quant la douleur qu'il ressentait dans la mâchoire depuis à présent plusieurs heures l'en empêcha. Apparemment, les antidouleurs qu'il avait prit avaient cessé de faire effet.

Il se leva pour aller s'examiner dans un miroir qui était accroché sur l'un des murs de la pièce. Lorsqu'il se trouva devant, il s'y observa en se massant la mâchoire et en faisant de drôle de grimaces comme s'il cherchait à se la remettre en place.

-Elle n'y est pas allé de main morte. En plus, je crois bien qu'elle m'a fêlé une dent, geignit t-il, avant d'entendre une voix qu'il connaissait bien.

-Ben qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé? T'étais tellement occupé à mater les fesses de chaque gonzesses que tu croisais que t'avais pas remarqué le mur? - rit Michael dans son dos.

-Pas du tout! - se défendit t-il aussitôt sans pour autant être vexé. C'était juste une petite caresse d'amour à la Gabriel.

Michael lâcha un gros soupir exaspéré.

-Franchement, t-en a pas marre de te faire jeter, et maintenant frapper, sans arrêt par elle? T'as toujours pas comprit qu'elle ne veut pas de toi? Faut croire que ta perversité croissante t'a également rendu maso! - critiqua t-il sans la moindre compassion.

-Ce n'est pas seulement de moi dont elle ne veut pas : c'est de tout le monde. Et puis, même si moi je n'arrive pas à la faire craquer, alors personne n'y arrivera, expliqua t-il en se retournant pour regarder le redoutable Ange du Feu. _Décidément, je m'y ferais_ _jamais_, pensa t-il en parlant de la taille de Mikanou.

-Pas croyable cette modestie chez toi! - se moqua ce dernier, en allant littéralement s'affaler dans le petit canapé dans lequel Raphaël avait été assis quelques instants auparavant.

Celui-ci l'imita, et alla s'installer dans le fauteuil d'en face, avant de reprendre :

-En tout cas, je ne sais pas ce qui a bien pu se passer durant son sommeil pour qu'elle soit devenue aussi violente. Avant elle se contentait de gifles, alors que maintenant elle utilise carrément les poings.

-T'as que ce que tu mérites mon pote! Et pour ma part, je ne crois pas une seconde qu'elle soit devenue plus violente qu'avant. Nan! Je dirais plutôt que tu l'exacerbes au plus haut point.

-Dis donc ! - s'indigna l'Ange de l'Air. Tu es supposé être mon meilleur amis, et donc tu es censé me soutenir, m'encourager, et non me rabaisser.

-Être ton meilleur amis ne veut pas dire approuver tout ce que tu dis ou fait, réfuta instantanément Michael en posant ses pieds sur la table basse qui les séparaient. Mais trêve de plaisanteries. Ce n'est quand même pas pour me parler de tes coups de gueule avec Gabriel que tu es venu me voir.

Raphaël papillota un court instant des yeux, comme s'il essayait de se remémorer la véritable raison de sa visite.

-En fait non. Ce n'est effectivement pas pour ça que je suis venu là, répondit t-il.

-Pourquoi alors? - sembla déjà perdre patience Mikanou.

-C'est à propose de ta futur royauté! - ironisa Raphaël.

Michael eut un haut-le-corps, et se redressa en foudroyant son amis de regard, qui senti soudain la température ambiante grimper en flèche.

-Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi? - s'écria l'Ange du Feu outré par ces propos. D'ailleurs, je ne vois pas pourquoi on m'a mit sur cette foutue liste, et en tête en plus!

-Parce qu'ils ont enfin reconnu que c'est ta place et celle de personne d'autre Mikanou! Ça aurait même dû l'être dès le départ. Selon moi, tu as toujours été le seul qui mérite réellement le trône.

-Et en quoi je le mérite plus que les autres? - répliqua Michael sur un ton de défi.

-Pour commencer : tu es l'enfant de la lumière. Ce qui te fait déjà un excellent point. Ensuite, tu as plus d'une fois sauvé le Monde Céleste des Ténèbres. Tu es également à la tête de l'armée avec laquelle tu as parfaitement su nous prouver et nous démontrer tes talents de leader. Et pour finir, tu as toujours été noble et juste dans tes choix à chaque fois que tu as eu à choisir un camp. Sans compter que tu ne l'as jamais fait pour toi mais pour les autres. En résumé : en dépit de ton sale caractère, tu as un cœur noble et pur. Tu es droit et juste. Et pour finir, tu n'es ni arrogant ni égoïste. Bref, tu possèdes toutes les qualités essentielles et indispensables du parfait souverain, résuma calmement Raphaël, qui espérait aussi que Mikanou n'eut pas décroché en cours de route, vu que son discours théorique avait été assez long pour ça.

-Et c'est pour me débiter toutes ces conneries que tu es venu me voir? - demanda la redoutable Archange à la fois déçu et contrarié.

Ça va! Il n'avait pas décroché!

-En clair, oui. Mais aussi pour essayer de te faire revenir à de meilleurs sentiments, parce que je sais très bien que tu ne veux pas être roi.

-Bien entendu que je ne veux pas l'être. Pourquoi irais-je m'encombrer avec ça? Je suis très bien comme je suis. Et puis, tu sembles oublier que ça ne va pas se faire sur un simple vote comme pour le Premier Ministre, ne manqua de souligner Michael.

-C'est vrai. Et puisque tu le dis, je me demande aussi comment ça va se faire, étant donné qu'ils ont abandonné l'idée du tournoi.

-Ils vont peut-être tout simplement faire comme les autres fois : ils vont juste le proposer au meilleur candidat. En tout cas, s'ils viennent me le demander, c'est clair que ça va être _non_, assura Michael avec force.

-Mais enfin, pourquoi tu ne veux pas? Réfléchis à tous les avantages, insista Raphaël.

-Du genre?

-Tu dis tout le temps que tu fais ce que tu veux. Mais là, tu pourrais faire plus que ça. Comme par exemple : déclarer la guerre à ton frère quant ça te chanterais, et surtout rien que pour l'embêter.

-Hum... C'est vrai que c'est tentant, admit Mikanou avec une lueur dans le regard voulant clairement dire qu'il s'imaginait le tableau, le rendant apparemment assez hilare.

-De plus, tu ne trouves pas que se serait vraiment parfait pour l'équilibre cosmique, avec toi sur le Trône de la Lumière et ton jumeau sur celui des Ténèbres.

-Ouais mais bon..., marmonna Michael soudain moins enthousiaste.

-Sans oublier que, vu que tu es mon meilleur amis, plus personne n'oserait venir me faire la morale sur mon comportement, parut s'emballer Raphaël comme s'ils y étaient déjà.

Pendant un moment, Michael manqua de s'étouffer.

-Non mais je rêve là! - s'exclama t-il n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Surtout vas-y, continu ton délire! Ne te gênes pas! T'as qu'à me demander en mariage tant que tu y es! Comme ça tu seras reine! Remarque, ça ne pourra être qu'une fin des plus logique pour ton conte de fées persos!

-Quel conte de fées persos? - interrogea Raphaël en ayant l'air d'être vraiment larguer là.

-Tu sais, celui où tu t'es prit pour Blanche-Neige en pionçant pendant plus de cent ans dans un cercueil de verre. Enfin, la seule différence ce sera que je n'aurais pas eu à te rouler de galoche pour te réveiller, expliqua Mikanou avec un sourire narquois.

-Excuse-moi, mais dans l'histoire je dirais que tu es plutôt l'un des sept nains, j'ajouterais même Grincheux, au lieu du prince charmant, railla Raphaël en entrant dans son jeu.

La température ambiante regrimpa de nouveau en flèche.

-ET BIEN, LE NAIN IL T'EMMERDE! - explosa l'Ange du Feu en se levant d'un bond, et en s'en allant d'un pas furibond.

-Oh, Mikanou pourquoi tu le prends comme ça? Je rigolais! Surtout que tu n'es plus petit! - ria de bond cœur Raphaël.

-LA FERME! - l'entendit t-il hurler du couloir par lequel il s'était barré.

… _à suivre_


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis que Gabriel était allée voir Raphaël à propos des Aïons. Ce jour là, une réunion pour déterminer les dates où ceux-ci devaient passer leur visite médicale avait eu lieu en début d'après-midi. Une réunion à laquelle Raphaël avait été convoqué, et où il ne s'était pas pointé. Et ça , Gabriel était sûre et certaine qu'il l'avait fait exprès pour la contraindre à revenir le voir personnellement. Mais s'il croyait qu'elle allait encore se faire avoir : il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude!

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le bureau de Babiel, elle eut la surprise d'y trouver Michael. Enfin non, ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise étant donné que lui et Raphaël étaient quasiment inséparables. C'était juste qu'elle ne s'y était pas attendu. En fait, elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis la fois où Raphaël avait réussi à la coincer dans un couloir. Néanmoins, il tombait bien parce qu'il fallait justement qu'elle le voit.

Elle nota aussi la présence de la jeune fille qu'elle avait surpris quinze jours plus tôt avec l'Ange de l'Air, dans une situation plus que compromettante. De plus, elle croyait avoir enfin comprit pourquoi celle-ci avait été autant contrarié par son irruption. Elle avait apparemment vu juste en pensant que cette fille avait bel et bien espéré voir quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle, parce que vu la façon dont elle regardait Michael : c'était assez étonnant qu'elle n'avait pas la langue qui touchait parterre, pendant qu'elle lui parlait. Et d'après l'humble avis de Gabriel, il devait en avoir strictement rien à cirer de ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui raconter, vu qu'il avait l'air de ne pas en écouter le moindre mot, et même d'avoir perdu le fil depuis un bon moment.

_Bon! À mon tour de le sortir du pétrin!_, pensa t-elle en avançant d'un pas ferme et déterminé.

-Bonjour! - tonitrua t-elle avec bonne humeur, et surtout en toute innocence.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi?! - lui demanda Michael en guise de salutation réciproque, en ayant l'air d'être plus paumé que Babiel la dernière fois.

Gabriel sentit le regard glacé et meurtrier de le jeune fille se poser sur elle. Elle était sûre que celle-ci devait penser qu'elle le faisait exprès de toujours arriver quant il ne fallait pas.

-Comme Raphaël ne nous a pas fait l'honneur de sa présence à la réunion de tout à l'heure, alors qu'il aurait dû y être : Je suis venue lui dire ce qu'il était censé en retenir, expliqua t-elle avec parcimonie.

-Ah ça, c'est sans doute à cause de son légendaire dévouement professionnel en tant que médecin qu'il a oublié d'y aller, railla Michael avec un sourire malicieux.

Gabriel, comprenant parfaitement ce qu'il voulait insinuer, jeta un coup d'œil furtif à la jeune fille qui semblait prise de soudaines envies de meurtre à l'égard de l'Ange de l'Eau.

-Au fait, où est Babiel? - demanda t-elle en faisait celle qui n'avait rien vu.

-Elle est en train de parcourir la clinique dans tous les sens pour trouver tu-sais-qui justement.

-Et bien moi, je ne vais pas attendre qu'il revienne. En plus, ça m'arrange de ne pas me retrouver nez à nez avec lui, assura Gabriel en attrapant un carnet de post-its et un stylo sur le bureau de Babiel pour lui noter quelque chose.

-À ce propos, tu devrais y aller aussi. Uriel veut te voir, et il a certifié que c'était assez urgent, le prévint t-elle en collant son post-it sur l'écran d'ordinateur de Babiel.

Michael tourna vivement la tête vers elle comme pour lui dire un truc du genre : _Mais qu'est-ce que tu me chantes là_, quant il fut retenu par le regard de Gabriel qu'elle balançait discrètement entre lui et la jeune fille.

-Ah oui! Exact! Tu fais bien de me le rappeler. J'avais complètement oublié, tenta t-il de se rattraper comme il le pouvait aux branches.

Alléluia! Il avait pigé!

Après quoi, ils s'en allèrent tous les deux sans ajouter un mot, laissant derrière eux la jeune fille avec les yeux exorbités d'incrédulité, la bouche aussi béante que si sa mâchoire était sur le point de se décrocher.

Une fois qu'ils furent dehors, Michael se laissa tomber sur un banc public, les bras posés sur le dessus du dossier, la tête en arrière et en soufflant à la fois de lassitude et de soulagement.

-Comme tu n'avais pas trop l'air de savoir comment te dépêtrer de cette fille, j'ai décidé de te trouver une excuse valable pour la planter là, lui dit Gabriel amusée.

Elle se tenait debout en face de lui.

-Ne te vexes pas, mais si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, je me serais tiré sans hésitation et depuis longtemps, assura t-il sans changer sa position.

-Pourquoi tu es resté alors? - s'étonna t-elle légèrement.

-Parce que cette andouille de Raphaël m'a supplié, pendant au moins demie-heure au téléphone hier, pour que je vienne le voir. Résultat des courses, il n'était même pas là. Et puis, quant t'as dit que tu n'allais certainement pas l'attendre, j'ai décidé de faire pareil. Je reconnaît que j'ai vraiment été idiot de poiroter. Surtout en compagnie cette casse-pieds de service.

-Tu sais, je crois bien qu'elle a un faible pour toi.

-Sans blague! Tu m'apprends quelque chose là! J'avais pas remarqué! D'ailleurs, je suis sûr qu'une sangsue voire même un vampire ne me pomperait pas autant le sang.

Gabriel songea que cette fille était vraiment bizarre, car question raisonnement, elle n'avait pas l'air d'être très fine. C'est vrai quoi! Elle était amoureuse d'un gars certes. Mais à défaut de ne pas pouvoir trop l'approcher, elle allait coucher avec le meilleur amis de celui-ci dans l'unique but de le voir.

-Méfie-toi surtout qu'elle n'en ait pas plus après ta **peut-être** futur royauté plutôt qu'après ta personne, lui conseilla t-elle amicalement.

-T'inquiète! Je ne vais pas à avoir à me méfier de quoique se soit puisque, le jour où je me mettrais aux filles, je ne commencerai certainement pas par elle, pouffa Michael en redressant cette foi-ci la tête.

-Tout à l'heure je n'ai pas vraiment menti en prétendant qu'Uriel voulait te parler. Sauf qu'en réalité, c'est moi qui le veut.

-À quel propos? - interrogea t-il en haussant les sourcils d'un air vraiment interloqué.

-Des Aïons. Maintenant que leur intégration parmi nous est officielle, il faut les faire évacuer des bas-fonds et comme...

-Et comme les évacuations, surtout en zones qui ne sont pas sans danger, font parties des boulots de l'armée, termina t-il.

-Euh... oui, bafouilla t-elle un peu confuse.

-Ça tombe plutôt bien parce qu'on s'ennuie ferme en ce moment aux frontières, assura t-il en s'étirant les bras.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Gabriel bénit et remercia la vie de ne pas avoir fait Michael aussi compliqué et exigeant que Raphaël.

… _à suivre_


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Après avoir surpris tout le personnel médical du Monde Céleste en se baladant dans la clinique de Raphaël, cette fois-ci s'était les soldats de l'Armée des Anges que Gabriel déboussolait en déambulant dans les couloirs de leur principale base militaire.

Trois jours étaient passés depuis qu'elle s'était entretenue avec Michael au sujet de l'évacuation des Aïons. Et ce grand jour était enfin arrivé, rendant l'Ange de l'Eau particulièrement de bonne humeur. Fallait dire qu'elle l'avait attendu durant des millénaires. Et en plus, il n'y avait plus de Sévy pour lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

Elle fut sortie de son songe éveillé par Michael qui recracha aussitôt son café qu'il était en train de boire, quant il la vit arriver dans son bureau.

La porte était déjà ouverte.

-Bonjour! Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu as l'air drôlement surpris de me voir. Pourtant tu savais que je venais, dit t-elle en étant vraiment étonnée par cet accueil.

-Ne te vas pas t'imaginer que je n'y pensais plus. C'est juste que je me demande depuis quand tu t'habilles comme ça, expliqua t-il alors qu'il essayait de nettoyer ses bêtises du mieux qu'il pouvait.

-Bah quoi? - demanda t-elle perplexe en s'examinant.

Elle portait un petit pull blanc léger avec un col en V, un petit gilet, un pantalon moulant et de bottines, tout trois noirs. Elle avait également tressé ses très longs cheveux bleus.

-Ce sont les vêtements les plus décontractés que j'aie. Et puis, tu ne crois pas que je serai plus efficace dans cette tenue, plutôt qu'avec une superbe coiffure, une robe longue et des talons aiguilles, proposa t-elle en faisant preuve de bon sens.

Michael réfléchit un très bref moment, avant de reconnaître :

-Exact! Oublis ce que j'aie dit! C'était idiot.

Et puisqu'ils parlaient de changement de look, Gabriel avait remarqué depuis un bon moment que Michael ne s'habillait plus tout à fait comme avant. Il continuait certes à ne porter que du noir et des vêtements assez gothiques, mais cependant de façon plus adulte. Par exemple, il ne mettait plus de shorts, de hauts en résilles ou avec un morceau en moins, et plus de chaussures à semelles compensées. Fallait dire aussi qu'il en avait plus besoin maintenant qu'il avait grandi, l'obligeant de surcroît à refaire toute sa garde-robe.

L'Ange de l'Eau semblait vouloir dire quelque chose, quant elle fut stoppée dans son élan par Uriel qui arriva à son tour.

-Bon... jour, avait t-il commencé avec enthousiasme, avant de finir plus doucement en appuyant son regard sur Gabriel.

-Quoi? - répliqua celle-ci agacée.

-Rien, s'empressa d'assurer l'Ange de la Terre en feignant une bonne foi à laquelle on ne croyait pas du tout.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi? Ce n'était pas prévu que tu viennes, lui lança Michael en guise de bienvenue.

-Content de te voir moi aussi. Et si finalement j'ai décidé de venir, ce n'est rien que pour embêter Raphaël, avoua l'ange élémentaire.

-Pardon? - demandèrent en cœur les deux autres passablement décontenancés.

-Comme aujourd'hui, il est convié à une réunion à laquelle il est **obligé** d'assister, sauf en cas de très bonne excuse, il avait dans l'idée de se servir de l'évacuation des Aïons pour l'esquiver. Mais moi, en bon samaritain, je me suis dévoué pour venir à sa place. Je lui ai dit que je me sentirai coupable s'il ne participait pas à cette réunion, et que j'allais donc sacrifier mon jour de repos pour vous accompagner, narra Uriel non sans une bonne pointe de sarcasmes.

-Ce pervers dégénéré supposé être l'Ange de l'Air n'en manque justement pas d'air! - se révolta Michael, tandis que Gabriel semblait être en train de se fêler une ou deux côtes à force de contenir son fou rire, tant elle voyait comme si elle allait y être, la tronche qu'allait tirer Raphaël durant tout le long de la réunion.

-Sinon, quand est-ce qu'on y va? - demanda Uriel.

-Pas avant une heure. D'ici là, vous avez le temps d'aller faire un tour, répondit Michael.

-Si voulez savoir où se trouve la salle de repos Maître Gabriel, on peut vous montrer où elle se trouve, dit soudainement une voix masculine visiblement sortie de nul part.

Les trois anges élémentaires braquèrent alors leurs regards en direction de l'encadrement de la porte, pour y apercevoir tout un tas de soldats, à moitié montés les uns sur les autres, et qui regardaient Gabriel avec insistance en salivant presque autant qu'une meute de loups affamés. Mais tout ce petit monde dut très rapidement décamper afin d'éviter de se faire passer la tête au lance flammes, alors que leur maître leur hurlait de foutre immédiatement le camp.

… _à suivre_


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Cela faisait à présent des heures et des heures que l'armée fouillait les moindres recoins des bas-fonds à la recherche des Aïons. Et quant ils en trouvaient, ils avaient du mal à les convaincre qu'ils n'étaient pas là pour les exterminer mais pour les emmener ailleurs. Toutefois, ça ne s'arrêtait pas là car, une fois qu'ils avaient réussi à les faire sortir de leurs cachettes, ils devaient ensuite les persuader que le nouvel endroit où ils allaient les conduire n'était pas un laboratoire pour faire des expériences sur eux.

Apparemment, les Aïons n'étaient pas au courant de la chute de la politique des Blancs, ainsi que des extrêmes changements au niveau de la hiérarchie.

-Ça en fait combien là? - demanda Uriel à Gabriel, tandis que des soldats faisaient monter à bord d'un melkah un nouveau groupe.

-Cinq cents soixante six en comptant ceux qui viennent d'arriver, répondit l'Ange de l'Eau tout en prenant des notes.

-Il y a combien de générations à ton avis?

-Je ne comprends pas trop là, dit t-elle, en levant les yeux vers lui, l'air décontenancé.

-Et bien, je veux dire que les aïons ont toujours existé et par conséquent, la première génération a forcément dû en procréer d'autres. Sans compter qu'ils auraient dû être beaucoup plus nombreux que ça normalement, vu qu'il y a eu des grandes périodes d'exterminations.

-C'est vrai. Ce n'est pas idiot ce que tu dis. Quant aux exterminations, en plus de les avoir toujours trouver à vomir, je pense à présent qu'elles ont été créées dans l'unique but d'apaiser les peurs des plus orgueilleux d'entre nous. Ils disaient tout le temps que c'étaient des monstres qu'il fallait éliminer à tout prix, alors qu'en réalité ils en avaient une peur bleue.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour d'Uriel de ne pas trop saisir.

-Regarde un peu mieux Raziel, et tu comprendras ce qu'il leur filait tant la trouille. C'était uniquement une question de puissance et de pouvoirs.

-Lamentable, lâcha Uriel avec approbation, avant d'ajouter : Au fait, tu savais que Sévy avait fait faire tout un tas de recherches et d'expériences avec notre ADN à nous : les Anges Élémentaires?

-Quoi? - s'écria Gabriel à la fois abasourdie et scandalisée, en lâchant presque son carnet de notes.

-Je vois que tu n'étais pas au courant.

-Et comment! - se révolta t-elle. Non mais comme si ça ne suffisait pas qu'il veuille me tuer pour en plus me chiper mes pouvoirs. Il a également fait mumuse avec mon sang. Mais dis-moi plutôt comment tu l'as su.

-Ça s'est passé après la chute de la Tour de la Création. On avait décidé avec Raziel de détruire tous les laboratoires d'expérimentations ayant eu des aïons comme cobayes. Et c'est dans l'un d'eux qu'on est tombés sur des échantillons de sang nous appartenant à toi, moi, Michael et Raphaël, ainsi que sur quelques données dans les ordinateurs.

-Et qu'est-ce que Sévy voulait en faire au juste?

-Vois-tu, c'est là que les choses se compliquent parce que quelqu'un était visiblement passé avant nous. Tous les résultats des expériences et des tests qui ont été faits ont soigneusement été effacés du fichier centrale de chaques ordinateurs du laboratoire. Les seules données restantes disaient seulement qu'ils avaient fait _mumuse_, comme tu le dis, avec notre sang.

Pendant un moment, Uriel vit Gabriel devenir blême et légèrement défaillir.

-Ça va? - lui demanda t-il inquiet.

Elle se secoua la tête comme pour se faire revenir dans le monde réel, avant de répondre :

-Oui, tout va bien. C'est juste que je me demandais ce qu'ils ont bien put trouver pour que Sévy ne veuille pas qu'on mette la main dessus.

-Peu importe ce qu'il a bien put découvrir. De toutes façons, ça ne lui servira plus à rien maintenant. Alors n'y pense plus, tenta t-il de la rassurer.

-Tu as raison, fit t-elle avec un petit sourire néanmoins un petit peu triste.

-Tu peux en ajouter vingt cinq de plus sur ta liste, lui déclara d'un coup Michael sorti de nul part, et qui était passé entre eux deux, les faisait sursauter.

Après quoi, les soldats qui étaient revenus avec lui firent monter un nouveau groupe d'aïons dans un autre melkah, car les quatre premiers affichaient complet.

-Camaël et son groupe m'ont averti par radio qu'ils en avaient trouvé une cinquantaine de plus dans les quartiers ouest. Ils ne devraient d'ailleurs pas tarder à arriver, exposa brièvement Michael en jetant un coup d'œil aux notes de Gabriel.

-Il y en a encore beaucoup d'après toi? - lui demanda Uriel.

-Un autre groupe m'a averti, après celui de Camaël, qu'ils en avaient déniché une trentaine de plus dans les quartiers est. Mais à mon humble avais se sont les derniers. Cependant, je vais quand même aller refaire un tour dans les quartiers nord. Je trouve qu'on les a un peu trop vite fouillé à mon goût, ajouta l'Ange du Feu en s'en allant.

-Attends! Je viens avec toi! - l'avertit Gabriel en fourrant son stylo et son carnet dans les mains d'Uriel, avant de lui courir après.

-Dis, tu étais au courant toi pour les tests et les expériences qui ont été pratiqués sur notre ADN? - lui demanda t-elle, au bout de quelques minutes de marches silencieuse.

-Bien sûr. Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça? Tu n'y étais pas toi? - s'étonna Michael en tournant la tête vers elle.

-Non Uriel vient seulement de me le dire.

-Ça me surprend que personne ne t'ait jamais rien dit.

-Et on aurait dû m'en parler, parce que c'est quand même assez grave, assura t-elle avec fermeté.

-Oh, te prends pas la tête pour ça! De toutes façons, on a jamais sû et on saura probablement jamais ce que Sévy voulait exactement. Ce qui entre nous est bien mieux comme ça. Et puis, connaissant l'ambitieux en puissance que c'était, il devait simplement essayer de trouver un moyen de s'approprier nos pouvoirs à tous les quatre, sans avoir à nous faire tous exécuter afin que ça ne fasse pas trop suspect aux yeux des autres.

Gabriel s'arrêta subitement de marcher. Comme si elle venait de réaliser quelque chose.

-Quoi? C'est si débile que ça ce que je viens de dire? - lui demanda Michael l'air passablement amusé, en cessant lui aussi d'avancer.

-Non pas du tout. C'est même très probable. C'était peut-être tout simplement ça qu'il voulait; car il est vrai que ça aurait fait très louche de nous faire un procès à tous les quatre et à tour de rôle avec pour sentence la mort.

Michael allait sembla t-il dire autre chose, quant il détourna vivement les yeux.

-T'as entendu? - l'interrogea t-il en étant visiblement en alerte.

-Entendu quoi? - s'inquiéta t-elle en regardant partout autour d'eux.

-Ça, répondit t-il lorsqu'un bruit de craquement se fit entendre.

-Attends une seconde, dit t-elle en baissant son regard vers ses pieds. On dirait que ça vient de..., avait t-elle commencé à ajouter juste avant qu'un craquement beaucoup plus fort ne se fasse entendre, et qu'elle finisse par voir le sol se dérober sous elle pour finir par se sentir tomber dans un trou.

… _à suivre _


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

-Comment ça Mikanou et Gabriel ont disparu?! - tempêta Raphaël, alors qu'il avait Uriel au téléphone.

En effet, cela faisait plus de quatre heures que les anges du feu et de l'eau étaient partis pour les quartiers nord des bas-fonds, et qu'on ne l'ait avait pas revu depuis.

Uriel et Camaël avaient formé et envoyé plusieurs groupes à leur recherche, mais ils étaient demeurés introuvables. Sans compter que Michael ne répondait ni à sa radio ni à son téléphone, de même que Gabriel. Ils ne pouvaient donc pas les localiser.

Résultat des courses : l'inquiétude et la panique s'était rapidement emparé des autres. Et Uriel n'avait pas traîné pour signaler leur disparition.

-Écoute Raphaël, calme-toi! Parce que ce n'est pas en t'énervant qu'on va les retrouver! - tenta de le rasséréner l'Ange de la Terre.

-Que je me calme?! Je ne sais pas si tu réalises la gravité de la situation! - l'houspilla l'Ange de l'Air.

-Bien sûr que si, je réalise. Seulement, ce que j'essaye de t'expliquer : c'est que ça nous mènera nulle part de céder à la panique. Pour l'instant nous n'avons fait qu'une recherche partielle. Mais avec cependant plus d'hommes, de matériel et de temps, je suis certain qu'on les retrouvera sans problème. D'ailleurs à ce propos, si tu pouvais nous aider à tenir éloignés les journalistes ça arrangerait tout le monde, s'exaspéra Uriel.

-Quoi?! Ils sont déjà au courant?! - s'écria Raphaël en ravalant sa salive de travers.

-Je te rappelle que Michael et Gabriel sont peut-être les futurs nouveaux dirigeants du Monde Céleste. Alors tu penses bien qu'ils sont à l'affût du moindre détail croustillant les concernant.

-En tout cas, j'espère qu'il ne leur ait rien arrivé de grave, s'inquiéta Raphaël.

-Moi aussi figure-toi!

* * *

Au même moment, Gabriel se réveilla avec un mal de crâne au moins dix fois pire qu'une gueule de bois. Elle avait l'impression qu'on lui avait passé la tête sous un rouleau compresseur.

Elle s'assit péniblement en s'appuyant sur une main et en se tenant la tête de l'autre.

La première chose qu'elle vit fut qu'elle avait été recouverte avec un grand manteau noir qu'elle reconnut comme étant celui de Michael.

Apparemment , elle se trouvait dans une sorte de grande caverne souterraine et aussi très sombre, parce qu'elle arrivait à peine à voir à plus de deux mètres devant elle. Mais c'était peut-être aussi son effroyable migraine qui lui brouillait la vue. Il faisait également assez froid. Ce qui était plutôt étrange pour un endroit sous terre.

-Tu es réveillée, lui dit soudainement une voix qui lui était familière.

-Michael?! Où es-tu? Je ne te vois pas, s'étonna t-elle d'une voix pâteuse et basse, car si elle parlait plus fort sa tête allait à coup sûr exploser et retapisser les murs avec sa cervelle.

-Là, lui répondit t-il en allumant une flamme dans l'une de ses mains pour qu'elle puisse voir où il était. Il se trouvait à seulement quatre ou cinq mètres d'elle. Il était tranquillement assis par terre, le dos contre un gros rocher.

-Ne te lève pas tout de suite, sinon tu vas faire comme moi : tu vas immédiatement à moitié retomber dans les vapes, lui expliqua t-il en éteignant la flamme qu'il avait dans la main.

-Où est-ce qu'on est? Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? - demanda t-elle en regardant un peu partout.

-T'inquiète, ça va te revenir après. Moi aussi, quant j'ai reprit connaissance, je me souvenais de rien. Mais pour répondre à ta question : tu es tombée dans une espèce de puits. Tu m'as entraîné dans ta chute quant j'ai essayé de te rattraper. Et pour finir, on a atterri ici.

-Comment ça se fait que j'aie l'impression d'avoir prit un melkah sur la tête?

Cette fois-ci, elle se tint la tête avec les deux mains.

-Ça, c'est parce qu'il y a apparemment des pierres qui dépassent des parois du puits, et qu'on a tous les deux eu le privilège de s'en manger une, d'où notre perte de connaissance, ironisa Michael.

-Ah d'accord, gémit t-elle en se rallongeant.

-Et encore toi tu as eu la chance de te heurter a une ronde, alors que moi j'ai eu le droit à une tranchante. Ça doit seulement faire à peine une demie-heure que ça saigne plus, exposa l'Ange du Feu d'un ton de tout ce qu'il y avait de plus naturel.

-Quoi?! Tu es blessé?! - s'écria t-elle en se relevant brusquement tout en grimaçant à cause de son mal de tête.

-Pourquoi tu t'affoles comme ça?! Ce n'est même pas une piqûre de moustique comparé à des trucs auxquels j'ai survécu, lui expliqua t-il interloqué par sa réaction.

-Oui mais là c'est la tête. C'est pas comme si tu t'étais cogné le genoux, insista t-elle en rampant à quatre pattes vers lui.

Elle n'avait pas eu besoin de lui redemander où il était, car ses yeux commençaient à s'accoutumer à l'obscurité.

-C'est où à la tête exactement? - demanda t-elle en approchant une main vers lui, mais il stoppa gentiment son geste.

-Arrête. Ça va je te dis, assura t-il.

Gabriel sembla hésiter un moment, avant de dire :

-D'accord, se résout t-elle alors qu'elle s'asseyait en tailleur.

Elle savait qu'avec lui qu'il était inutile de discuter.

Elle leva son regard au plafond, et demanda :

-Quand est-ce qu'ils viennent nous chercher?

-Bonne question, lui répondit l'Ange du Feu d'un ton tout à fait neutre.

-Comment ça _bonne question_? - s'inquiéta t-elle en rebaissant subitement les yeux vers lui.

-Disons que ça fait des heures qu'on est là, et qu'on ne peut pas ressortir par nous-même. J'ai déjà essayé, crois-moi. De plus, ma radio est cassée et nos portables n'ont pas de réseau. Et comme nous nous trouvons sous des tonnes de terre, et que ce cher élément étouffe le feu et absorbe l'eau : on ne peut pas non plus utiliser nos pouvoirs. Faudra d'ailleurs remercier Uriel pour ça. Bref, en résumé : on est complètement bloqués, et ils n'ont pas les moyens de savoir où on est, exposa très calmement Michael la situation.

-Pourquoi ne pas tout simplement voler jusqu'au puits? - suggéra t-elle sans pour autant se faire des illusions.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois? Tu penses bien que c'est le premier que j'aie tenté. Il est beaucoup trop étroit pour nos ailes. J'ai même fait tout le tour de cet endroit et il n'y a pas le moindre tunnel. Tout est fermé. C'est comme si on était enfermés dans une pièce sans fenêtres ni portes.

-Vraiment génial! - maugréa t-elle en se levant d'un bond.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? - lui demanda t-il en la voyant s'éloigner.

-Faut que je me dégourdisse les jambes, marmonna t-elle en se mettant à faire les cents pas.

… _à suivre_


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

-Tu as l'intention de faire combien de fois le tour de cet endroit? - demanda Michael légèrement amusé.

Ça faisait déjà un bon moment que Gabriel parcourait cet étrange caverne dans tous les sens possibles.

-Apparemment tu avais raison. Il n'y a pas la moindre issue. Même pas une toute petite ouverture, se résout t-elle en retournant s'asseoir là où elle l'avait été quelques instants auparavant.

-Moi qui espérais qu'ils nous retrouvent avant la tombée de la nuit... Bah, je crois bien que maintenant c'est fichu, ajouta t-elle se massant les tempes, car elle avait toujours très mal à la tête.

-Pourquoi? T'avais quelque chose de prévu au moins? - s'étonna passablement Michael.

-Non, pas spécialement. J'aurai seulement préféré être dans mon canapé à regarder la télé.

-C'est sûr.

Il y eut une silence durant lequel Michael commença à jouer avec son téléphone histoire de s'occuper. Le manque de réseau n'empêchait pas de faire les jeux qu'il y avait dessus.

-Sinon, qu'est-ce qu'elle fait dans la vie ta copine? - lâcha Gabriel d'un coup, sans prévenir, et en toute innocence.

-Ma cop... ? - s'étrangla à moitié Michael en manquant de peu de laisser tomber son téléphone.

-Tu sais, cette fille qui te fait les yeux doux à chaque fois qu'elle te voit.

-Mais ce n'est pas ma copine! - se défendit Michael l'air plutôt vexé.

-C'était seulement une façon ironique de parler, s'amusa t-elle.

-Excuse-moi, mais je trouve ton nouveau sens de l'humour presque aussi douteux que celui de Raphaël, bouda t-il en tentant visiblement de reprendre sa partie.

-Peut-être. Néanmoins, ça ne répond pas à ma question.

-Mais j'en sais rien moi ce qu'elle fait comme boulot, à part me coller! Comme si j'en avais quelque chose à faire! - s'impatienta t-il, mais apparemment plus après son téléphone qu'après Gabriel.

Il était, semblait t-il, en train de perdre.

-Elle ne t'intéresse vraiment pas alors? - insista t-elle.

Michael eut un haut-le-corps tout en relevant vivement son regard vers elle.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend à la fin? L'autre fois tu m'as dit de m'en méfier; et maintenant on dirait que tu veux me caser avec. Non franchement sans déconner : J'ai l'impression d'avoir Raphaël en face de moi! Tu ne te serais pas cognée la tête plus fort que je ne le pensais des fois? - s'exclama t-il l'air plus qu'interloqué.

-C'était juste pour discuter, assura t-elle en demeurant tout ce qu'il y avait de plus calme.

-Et bien, tu me surprends vraiment là; parce que venant de ta part, je m'attendais à un sujet beaucoup plus intelligent.

-Comme?

-À vrai dire, je m'étais préparé à t'entendre disserter pendant des heures sur tes œuvres philosophiques favorites, ou encore me parler de stratégie politique. Enfin bref : un sujet dans le genre quoi...

-Tu t'intéresses à la philosophie et à la politique maintenant? - demanda t-elle plus amusée que surprise.

-Pas du tout! - répliqua t-il du tac au tac. C'est juste que je m'attendais plus à une discussion là-dessus, plutôt que sur cette pas nette de Tael.

-Tael? Alors elle a un nom finalement cette fille! Qui plus est, un nom dont tu te souviens pour une fois! Tu m'épates là! - ria t-elle à moitié.

-Ce n'est pas que je m'en souviens. C'est seulement qu'elle ne me laisse pas le temps de l'oublier, étant donné qu'elle me le rappelle à chaque fois qu'on se voit, expliqua Michael en retournant à son téléphone.

-Elle a vraiment l'air déterminée. On a tout de même ça en commun toutes les deux.

-Et bien si elle pouvait l'être un peu moins, voire même ne pas l'être du tout, ça m'arrangerait.

Pendant un très bref moment, Gabriel le fixa d'un curieux regard ne laissant entrevoir aucun sentiment en particulier, mais tout en faisant cependant une drôle de moue lui donnant l'air de quelqu'un qui tente de trouver une faille.

-C'est parce que tu la trouves trop pompe l'air, ou bien parce qu'elle n'est tout simplement pas ton genre? - demanda t-elle en parfaite innocence.

Michael manqua une fois de plus de laisser tomber son portable.

-Tu sais que tu commences sérieusement à me faire flipper là! T'es sûre que ça va? - lança t-il tout en la regardant d'une manière montrant clairement qu'un gros doute sur la santé mentale actuelle de l'Ange de l'Eau s'était soudainement emparé de lui.

-Mais je vais très bien. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça? - fit t-elle très calmement.

-Tu devrais dormir un peu, lui suggéra t-il en se levant d'un bond.

Il avait l'air d'avoir besoin à son tour de se dégourdir les jambes.

-J'ai été inconsciente pendant des heures. Je ne vais quand même pas encore dormir, répliqua t-elle sans pour autant s'énerver.

-Se faire assommer par une pierre ce n'est pas dormir, contre-attaqua Michael en s'éloignant.

Gabriel ne parvint pas à dissimuler son incompréhension totale. Elle n'arrivait pas à saisir pourquoi il était si persuadé que le coup qu'elle avait prit à la tête lui faisait perdre la boule. Néanmoins, elle se résigna car elle reconnut qu'il avait raison de lui proposer de dormir, parce que comme ça le temps que les autres les retrouvent lui semblerait beaucoup moins long. Par conséquent, elle alla donc se lover dans un coin avec le manteau de Michael, et où elle ne mit d'ailleurs pas longtemps à s'endormir.

… _à suivre_


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

Gabriel eut une drôle d'impression quant elle se réveilla. Le sol dur et rugueux de la caverne lui parurent étrangement moelleux et doux tout à coup. Sans compter que l'endroit lui sembla aussi bizarrement lumineux, lorsqu'elle commença à ouvrir les yeux.

Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour réaliser que les choses n'étaient plus tel qu'elles étaient avant qu'elle ne s'endorme; et elle se redressa brusquement dans un mouvement de panique.

-Ouh là doucement! Tout va bien Maître Gabriel. Vous êtes à l'hôpital, la rassura la voix de Babiel, qui se tenait en fait juste à côté d'elle.

L'Ange de l'Eau regarda tout autour d'elle, et constata qu'elle se trouvait effectivement dans une chambre d'hôpital.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Comment suis-je arrivée là? - interrogea t-elle, en se tournant vers l'assistante de Raphaël, l'air vraiment perdu.

-On vous a tout simplement amené directement ici, vous et Maître Michael, après que l'on vous ait retrouvé. Et si vous ne vous êtes pas réveillée à ce moment là, c'est parce qu'à cause du choc que vous avez prit à la tête vous avez de nouveau perdu connaissance durant votre sommeil, expliqua Babiel en la faisant se rallonger. D'ailleurs, Gabriel remarqua qu'elle avait été complètement changer. On l'avait affublé d'un petit pyjama blanc léger. Et même si elle n'avait plus la migraine, elle ne se sentait néanmoins pas très bien.

-Et Michael? Il va bien? Parce que lui, il n'avait pas qu'une simple bosse, se renseigna t-elle en scrutant de nouveau les alentours, comme si elle le cherchait.

-Oui, il va bien. Cette blessure n'était pas bien méchante. Il a juste, tout comme vous, besoin d'un ou deux jours de repos. Ce qui entre nous, ne s'annonce pas évident à lui faire faire; car depuis qu'on vous a retrouvé, il n'arrête pas de clamer qu'il pète la forme et qu'il ne veut pas rester à l'hôpital. Et Maître Raphaël, exaspéré, à fini par le menacer de le droguer aux somnifères et de l'attacher à son lit s'il persistait à refuser de dormir un peu, exposa Babiel visiblement assez hilare.

Gabriel eut un petit rire amusé, avant de déclarer qu'elle reconnaissait bien là Michael à ne pas pouvoir rester en place. Et le fait qu'il eut réussi à rester si calme durant tout le temps qu'ils avaient été coincés dans cette caverne, qu'il n'eut pas pété un fusible, était sans hésiter à classer dans la catégorie des plus grands exploits jamais réalisés.

Babiel allait apparemment ajouter quelque chose, quant la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître Uriel.

-Tu es réveillée! - lança t-il ravi à l'adresse de Gabriel.

-Comme tu peux le voir, lui dit celle-ci, tandis qu'il prenait une chaise pour s'asseoir à côté du lit.

-Ça va mieux la tête?

-J'ai encore un peu le tournis; mais sinon ça va.

-Voilà qui est rassurant, parce que ça fait quand même près de six heures qu'on vous a retrouvé; et le fait que tu ne semblais pas décidée à te réveiller nous inquiétait.

-Comment vous nous avez retrouvé au fait? - demanda t-elle passablement surprise.

-Alors que plusieurs équipes fouillaient les moindres recoins des bas-fond, l'une d'entre elles nous a averti d'un étrange éboulement de terrain ayant formé une sorte de puits, et que c'était très récents. Sans compter que c'était tout proche de la zone où vous étiez supposés vous rendre. Alors on s'est dit que se ne serait pas une perte de temps d'y faire descendre quelqu'un histoire de jeter un coup d'œil. Et on avait raison, parce que devine sur qui on est tombés? D'ailleurs, on se demande comment vous vous êtes débrouillés pour vous retrouver là.

-En fait, c'est de ma faute. C'est moi qui ai mit les deux pieds en plein dans ce trou. Et c'est quant Michael a voulu me rattraper que je l'ai entraîné avec moi dans ma chute.

-Et s'en est une sacrée que vous avez fait là. Vous pouvez vous féliciter de ne pas avoir été plus amochés que ça, assura Babiel.

* * *

Puisqu'on parlait de Michael : celui-ci s'était fait hospitaliser dans une chambre à l'autre bout du couloir, et dans laquelle il était limite séquestré par Raphaël, qui avait extrêmement l'air déterminé à ne pas le laisser sans surveillance.

-Dis, tu comptes me regarder manger, ou même m'épier dans mes moindres mouvements encore longtemps? Ou tu as tout de même l'intention de reprendre le cours de ta vie un jour? - l'interrogea l'Ange du Feu visiblement très agacé, alors qu'il jouait avec le contenu de son assiette.

Comme ça faisait des heures qu'il n'avait rien avalé, Raphaël avait fait avancer l'heure du repas spécialement pour lui.

-J'attends que tu daignes bien dormir, lui répondit l'Ange de l'Air, assis dans un fauteuil à l'autre bout de la pièce.

-J'suis pas fatigué, marmonna Michael en lui lançant un regard noir.

Il y eut un bref silence.

-Allez, je vois bien que tu t'ennuies. Pourquoi tu n'irais pas draguer les infirmières ou voir si Gabriel est réveillée? - lui proposa l'Ange du Feu d'un ton sardonique avec un curieux sourire en coin.

-Tu fais bien de me parler d'elle. Car je tiens à te dire que je t'admire d'avoir fait preuve d'un tel sang-froid durant tout le temps où vous étiez coincés tous les deux dans cette sombre caverne. À ce stade là, on pourrait même dire que ton sang n'est plus seulement froid mais carrément congelé.

-M'en parle pas. J'ai bien cru devenir dingue à être enfermé là-dedans en ayant rien à faire. Tu sais à quel point je ne peux pas tenir en place.

-Non, ce n'est pas de ta manie à avoir la bougeotte dont je te parlais.

-De quoi tu me parlais alors? - demanda Michael interloqué.

-Je voulais dire que vu la situation, que tu as été d'un self-control extraordinaire. Parce que si ça avait été moi qui avait été enfermé comme ça dans le noir tout seul avec Gabriel, je n'aurai probablement pas tenu dix secondes, expliqua Raphaël tout naturellement, juste avant de se baisser subitement afin d'éviter de se prendre en pleine tête le plateau repas, avec toute la bouffe encore dessus, que Michael lui avait balancé.

-NE PRENDS PAS TON CAS POUR UNE GÉNÉRALITÉ! ESPÈCE DE GROS OBSÉDÉ DÉGÉNÉRÉ! - tempêta celui-ci en transformant la pièce en véritable sauna, tant il avait fait exploser le plafond barométrique.

Raphaël se redressa tout doucement tout en observant la sauce tomate et la crème au chocolat qui dégoulinaient sur le mur derrière lui.

-C'est malin ça. Tu sais combien ça coûte de faire refaire les peintures ici? - dit t-il en demeurant parfaitement impassible et stoïque.

-Rien à foutre! T'as qu'à y réfléchir à deux fois avant de dire des conneries! - vociféra Mikanou les bras croisés en le foudroyant du regard.

… _à suivre_


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

Un jour était passé depuis la petite mésaventure de Michael et Gabriel. Et à présent, Uriel toisait d'une regard pénétrant l'homme qui était en face de lui, de l'autre côté de son bureau, comme s'il cherchait à lire dans ses pensées, afin de savoir s'il pouvait ou non lui faire confiance. Il s'agissait plus précisément d'un détective privé qu'il venait d'engager (Eh oui! Les anges aussi en ont).

-Je comprends tout à fait ce que vous me demandez Maître Uriel, dit justement celui-ci. Mais ce que je n'arrive pas à saisir : c'est pourquoi vous vous y intéresser seulement maintenant? Près de un siècle et demi après?

L'Ange de la Terre opta pour une position plus décontractée, et se laissa aller bien au fond de son fauteuil.

-Disons que j'en ai parlé il y a à peine deux jours avec une amie, et que ça a émoustillé ma curiosité, expliqua t-il avec parcimonie.

-Et qu'est-ce que vous souhaitez que je découvre exactement?

-Tout ce que vous pourrez trouver touchant de près ou de loin à ces recherches. Pourquoi Sévotharte l'ait a ordonné, les scientifiques qui y ont travaillé, etc... Mais je veux surtout savoir ce qu'ils ont découvert.

-Il n'y a pas une rumeur disant que toutes les données ont été détruites, fit remarquer le détective.

-Justement, figurez-vous que sans que je sache vraiment pourquoi, mon petit doigt me persuade du contraire.

-Sans vouloir me mêler de ce qui me regarde pas : Qu'est-ce que ça vous apportera de savoir?

-Je ne sais pas. Mais connaissant Sévy, s'il a fait mumuse avec mon sang et également avec celui de mes trois semblables élémentaires, ce n'était sûrement pas pour se faire de la grenadine fraîche avec, argumenta Uriel.

Il y eut un bref silence durant lequel ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux.

-Très bien, acquiesça le privé en se levant. Je ferai ce que je peux.

-Parfait! Mais pour ce qui est de vos rémunérations, on en discutera qu'une fois que vous tiendrez quelque chose de solide, lui certifia l'Ange de la Terre sans le lâcher du regard, alors que son interlocuteur eut un sourire amusé en coin.

-Vous êtes malin et prévenant à ce que je vois. Vous n'avez jamais songez à faire un boulot comme le mien. Je suis certain que vous feriez un malheur.

* * *

_Pendant ce temps là..._

-Pouffhh... Je m'ennuie, soupira Michael, après s'être laissé retombé en arrière contre ses oreillers.

-Patience. Tu n'as plus qu'un jour à tenir, lui rappela Gabriel, elle aussi installée dans un lit à côté du sien, en ayant le regard posé et extrêmement concentré sur l'échiquier se trouvant sur la table se trouvant entre eux-deux.

Les infirmières les avaient installés sur l'une des terrasses privées de la clinique pour qu'ils puissent profiter du bon air.

-Si au moins il y avait deux ou trois paparazzi planqués dans les arbres là-bas – Je leur y mettrai le feu rien que pour voir comment cette bande de vautours se débrouillerait pour se dépêtrer de là-dedans. Sans compter que se serait assez hilarant de les voir détaler – ce serait le cas de le dire – avec le feu aux fesses, assura Michael avec un sourire sadique.

-Dommage qu'il n'y en ait pas alors, lui dit Gabriel, avant d'ajouter après avoir bougé une de ses tours : C'est à toi de jouer.

L'Ange du Feu tourna paresseusement la tête vers le plateau de jeu, réfléchit un court instant, puis tendit sa main gauche pour déplacer son cavalier.

-Échec à la reine, déclara t-il sans pour autant être fier de lui.

-Eh ma reine! T'es gonflé! - se révolta l'Ange de l'Eau.

-Pas la peine de râler. Je te rappelle que c'est le but du jeu. Et puis, t'es tellement obsédée à l'idée de me chiper la mienne, que t'en as oublié de protéger la tienne.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir en faisait une moue agacée.

-Ah ouais! Et qu'est-ce que tu dis de celle-là? - lui lança t-elle d'un ton impétueux lui piquant une de ses tours avec l'un de ses soldats.

-J'en dis échec et mat, répliqua t-il calmement en lui prenant son roi avec le fou qui lui restait.

Gabriel sembla pendant un moment avoir totalement bugé; puis elle se laissa aller à son tour bien au fond de ses oreillers en poussant un gémissement plaintif.

-J'ai encore perdu, geignit t-elle. Et moi qui me croyait imbattable aux échecs. Je ne te savais pas aussi fin stratège Michael.

Le concerné la regarda l'air outré.

-Dis donc! Tu ne crois tout de même pas que c'est pour mes beaux yeux, ou juste pour emmerder mon frère, qu'on m'a mit à la tête de notre armée non!

Il y eut une bref silence.

-Il n'empêche, continua Michael, que là je n'ai plus grand chose à voir avec l'illustre archange que je suis censé être. Toi aussi d'ailleurs. C'est vrai quoi! Regarde-nous! Maintenant on a plus l'air de deux petits vieux en maison de retraite. Et on peut même encore mieux y ressembler si tu veux. Pour ça, on a qu'à jouer aux petits chevaux à la place des échecs, nous donner réciproquement des nouvelles de nos petits enfants, et ne plus manger que de la soupe et de la bouillie avec une paille.

Gabriel ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

-Je ne sais pas ce que Grincheux peut maugréer. Mais en tout cas, ça semble drôle, ironisa Raphaël en arrivant sur la terrasse.

Si Michael avait eut le pouvoir de tuer avec les yeux, Raphaël aurait été à coup sûr mort, vu le regard enragé que l'Ange du Feu lui avait balancer en guise de contre-attaque.

-Sans vouloir être indiscret : Vous parliez de quoi pour que se soit aussi tordant? - demanda l'Ange de l'Air en posant ses fesses au bout du lit de son meilleur amis qui avait l'air de bouder.

-On parlait seulement du véritable fléau que peut être l'ennui, répondit Gabriel.

-Ah, je ne peux que comprendre ce que c'est. Toutefois, si tu en as marre des échecs – Moi, je veux bien jouer à autre chose avec toi, lui proposa t-il le plus naturellement du monde.

-À quoi? - fit t-elle étant plus que méfiante, car connaissant le bonhomme et ses jeux favoris.

-Aux cartes. On pourrait faire un poker déshabilleur par exem...

Si Raphaël n'eut pas fini sa phrase, c'est parce que Mikanou lui avait coller un méga coup de pied en pleine tête. Faillait dire aussi que cet idiot de médecin ne s'était pas non plus mit à la place idéale pour faire ce genre de proposition.

…_. à suivre_


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

-Tu es sûre que tu veux reprendre le travail aujourd'hui? Tu es seulement sortie hier de l'hôpital, demanda Uriel à l'adresse de Gabriel, alors qu'ils étaient de nouveau tout les deux en train de travailler dans l'ancien bureau de Sévy.

-Mais arrêtez tous de me materner comme ça! Je vais très bien! - s'exclama l'Ange de l'Eau visiblement agacée. Je me suis seulement cogné la tête en tombant dans un trou. En d'autres termes, j'ai juste raté une marche assez haute.

-Si je dis ça, c'est parce que je trouve que tu as une petite mine.

-Ça c'est parce que j'ai mal dormi la nuit dernière à cause du fait que je n'ai fait quasiment que ça à l'hôpital. Et il était temps qu'on sorte avec Michael – enfin surtout lui – parce qu'il était en train de devenir complètement fou. S'il avait passé une journée de plus enfermé à ne rien faire : aujourd'hui, on serait probablement plus occupés à balayer les cendres de l'hôpital, plutôt que d'être assis là à plancher sur ces dossiers. D'ailleurs, la première chose qu'il a fait – hormis se défouler sur les journalistes qui nous attendaient à la sortie – ça a été de partir directement pour les frontières de l'Enfer, histoire de voir un peu de plus près comment est constitué le système organique des démons, et en particulier au niveau des tripes.

-En effet! Il était grand temps qu'il se passe les nerfs. Il ne changera décidément jamais notre Michael, s'amusa Uriel.

-Et puisqu'on en parle : J'ai bien cru que j'allais vomir ce matin durant la réunion des séraphins, affirma Gabriel d'un ton condescendant.

-Je ne comprends pas, fit l'Ange de la Terre perplexe.

-Et bien, ils étaient là à débiter que son attitude n'était vraiment pas digne d'un ange, et encore moins d'un futur roi, et patati et patata...; alors que c'est en grande partie de leur faute s'il est comme ça.

-Je suppose que tu veux parler de l'enfance qu'il a eu à cause de cette foutue prophétie.

-Évidemment! Ils ont été les premiers à le descendre et à l'éviter comme s'il avait été galeux. Et comme c'était les séraphins, quasiment tout le monde a fait comme eux. Sans compter qu'aujourd'hui, ils ont encore le culot de le faire et de se demander pourquoi Michael est comme ça, expliqua t-elle en ayant du mal à cacher son dégoût.

Uriel eut un petit rire amusé.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle? - lui demanda t-elle.

-Seulement le fait que je trouve marrant que tu sois si révoltée pour lui, alors que vous n'avez pas toujours été spécialement proches – et qu'en plus avant, tu étais la première à lui faire la leçon.

-C'est vrai. Mais moi, ce n'était pas pour une question de morale.

-C'était pour quoi alors?

Gabriel se redressa complètement dans son fauteuil, avant de laisser tomber sa tête en arrière et de la poser sur le haut du dossier pour regarder le plafond.

-À vrai dire, je m'inquiétais pour lui. J'avais peur qu'il finisse un jour par aller trop loin et de s'attirer pour de bon de sérieux problèmes; alors que non seulement il ne méritait pas, mais aussi parce que ça aurait été idiot d'en arriver là à cause d'une bande d'imbéciles n'ayant pas su voir la lumière où elle était vraiment.

-J'avais oublié que tu as sans doute été la première personne à soutenir que c'était Michael l'enfant de la lumière, et non Lucifer par le fait que tu n'as jamais aimé ce dernier. Tu as aussi d'ailleurs été l'une des rares personnes à ne pas être tombées sous son charme de serpent.

-Rassure-toi. Ma théorie n'était pas seulement fondée sur l'antipathie que j'éprouve à son égard. Pour moi, il était trop sûr de lui et trop insensible pour être l'enfant de la lumière. Et faire constamment la morale à Michael était ma façon de lui dire que moi j'étais de son côté, et que se serait lui qui resterait du coté du bien. Non ce frère devant lequel tout le monde se pavanait et se prosternait. Mais j'espérais également qu'il écoute et réfléchisse à ce que je lui disais pour que, éventuellement, il ne dépasse jamais la limite.

-Et c'est peut-être ce qu'il a fait; et que c'est pour ça qu'il n'est jamais allé trop loin.

-Comment ça? - s'étonna t-elle en relevant la tête, et en le regardant d'un air égaré.

-Tu sais aussi bien que moi que Michael a toujours été plus intelligent et plus mature que ce qu'il veut bien nous montrer. Tout comme tu sais également qu'il y a un véritable cœur en or qui se cache derrière son très mauvais caractère. Et par conséquent, qui te dis que, même s'il feignait l'indifférent à chaque fois que tu lui faisais la leçon, qu'il n'écoutait pas le moindre mot de tout ce que tu pouvais lui raconter? Si ça se trouve – sans que tu le saches – c'est peut-être grâce à toi s'il n'a jamais dépassé la limite.

-Tu es sûr de ce que tu avances, - lui demanda t-elle mi-ironique mi-incrédule.

-Non, c'est seulement une supposition.

… _à suivre_


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

Une semaine était passée, et le dossier des Aïons fut enfin bouclé.

Dorénavant, ceux-ci pouvaient vivre, aller et venir comme tous les autres anges. D'ailleurs, un bon nombre de ceux qui étaient hauts placés en avaient engagé comme assistants. Maintenant qu'ils avaient vu ce que ça avait donné avec Raziel et Zahikel, ils pouvaient être certains de leurs aptitudes et de la confiance à leur accorder. Et tout ça mettait Gabriel particulièrement de bonne humeur. La preuve puisqu'elle n'avait pas une seule fois giflé ou engueulé Raphaël de la semaine. Mais là, elle était plutôt occupée à admirer la décoration intérieure du manoir de Michael.

-Mais qu'est-ce que t'as à reluquer la déco depuis que tu es arrivée? - lui demanda justement le propriétaire des lieux mi-agacé mi-décontenancé; alors qu'ils étaient tranquillement installés dans le même petit salon où l'Ange du Feu avait reçu Raphaël la dernière fois, un échiquier se trouvant entre eux (Oui, ils avaient remis ça).

-En même temps, c'est la première fois que je viens chez toi, expliqua t-elle.

-C'est la première fois que tu viens chez moi? - s'étonna Michael, avant de brusquement se mettre à cogiter sévère.

-Ben oui, confirma t-elle en le regardant réfléchir durement.

-C'est vrai en plus, finit t-il cependant par reconnaître.

-Si tu en las des échecs, on peut faire autre chose si tu veux, proposa t-elle en déviant carrément du sujet.

-Ben quoi? En plus, t'es déjà bien gentille d'avoir accepté de venir me tenir compagnie; alors je ne vais pas par-dessus le marché t'imposer mes quatre volontés.

-Moi je disais ça pour toi. Parce que connaissant ta patience légendaire.

Pendant un moment, Michael la considéra avec un air narquois, avant d'affirmer:

-Dis plutôt que c'est toi qui ne veux plus jouer tellement que t'en as marre de perdre.

-Mais évidemment que j'en ai assez de perdre! Et le pire, c'est que c'est moi qui t'ai appris à y jouer quant nous étions dans l'hôpital, et je n'ai pas gagné une seule fois! - se révolta t-elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu suggères alors?

-On pourrait regarder un film. Et même du genre que tu aimes si tu veux. Comme par exemple cette espèce de machine de guerre qu'interprète Sylvester Stalone. Comment il s'appelle déjà? _Bimbo_, c'est bien ça?

-Pas _Bimbo_! _Rambo_! - corrigea Michael en passant à un cheveux d'exploser de rire. Il y a certes un film qui s'appelle _Bimbo_, mais je dirai qu'il est plus du genre à proposer à Raphaël, si tu veux mon avis.

-Peu importe. Ce que je voulais dire : c'est que je suis prête à faire un effort pour arriver à regarder ce truc là.

-T'inquiète. T'auras pas de sacrifice à faire étant donné que je n'ai jamais aimé Rambo. Genre le mec il peut faire des trucs que même moi je ne peux pas faire. On peut dire que quant il s'agit de faire des films d'action, que les humains ont les idées extrêmement larges. En plus, Rambo il ma fait marrer à jouer les gros durs alors que c'est une vraie lopette. Et je ne te parle même pas de son brushing.

-Peut-être. Mais ça ne nous dit toujours pas quel film on pourrait regarder.

Michael allait répondre quelque chose au moment même où son téléphone portable sonna.

Il poussa un gros soupir exaspéré, avant de décrocher et de lancer son habituel : « _Ouais? Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez? _» Et pendant qu'il papotait avec son interlocuteur, Gabriel s'occupa en remettant en ordre les pièces de l'échiquier.

-Et bien la séance cinéma sera pour une autre fois, parce que là il faut que j'y aille. Camaël m'a trouvé du boulot, déclara Michael après avoir raccrocher son téléphone et s'être levé.

-Comment ça ? - demanda Gabriel avec perplexité.

-Disons qu'il y a une bande de démons, se croyant plus maligne que les autres, qui essaye de passer nos frontières. Et apparemment, mes hommes ne sont pas assez grands et débrouillards pour s'en occuper tout seuls.

-Ah bon, fit t-elle en se levant à son tour.

-Ne vas pas t'imaginer que ça m'amuse. Je préfèrerai largement rester là à regarder la télé; mais avec la démerdise réputée de mes hommes quant je ne suis pas là, vaut mieux que j'y aille, expliqua l'Ange du Feu, tout en prenant dans l'un des meubles de la pièces deux ou trois petites choses (En fait, il avait tout un tas d'armes planquées un peu partout dans son manoir).

-Et tu penses en avoir pour longtemps? - lui demanda t-elle en s'approchant doucement, alors qu'il était encore de dos.

-Je ne crois pas. Mais malgré ça, tu devrais quand même y aller. Enfin je dis ça pour toi. Je ne te met pas non plus dehors, lui assura t-il en se retournant et en sursautant légèrement, car même s'il l'avait senti arriver derrière lui, il ne s'était pas attendu à se se qu'elle soit aussi près.

-Autre chose? - l'interrogea t-il en la regardant d'une façon qui montrait clairement qu'il se demandait quelle mouche pouvait bien la piquer.

Elle parut d'ailleurs s'être accordée un très bref instant de réflexion, avant de répondre:

-Non. Tu as probablement raison. Je vais rentrer, dit t-elle avant de se rapprocher davantage, de se mettre un tantinet sur la pointe des pieds, et de poser ses lèvres sur celles de l'Ange du Feu.

Bon, ce fut plus un smack plutôt qu'un baisé, vu que ça avait à peine duré trois secondes. En plus, elle s'était quasiment sauvée sans même ajouter quoique se soit. Quant à Michael, il semblait être passée en mode arrêt sur image, les yeux exorbités de surprise et d'incrédulité.

-Qu... qu'est-ce que...? - bafouilla t-il en piquant un fard, venant de réaliser qu'il n'avait rien imaginé de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

… _à suivre_


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

Dans les couloirs du Grand Palais, Gabriel marchait d'un pas vif et rapide, ainsi que la tête baissée. Et ce pour la seule et unique raison qu'elle ne voulait pas que ceux qu'elle croisait se posent des questions, car elle se doutait bien que ses joues devaient être presque aussi rouges que les cheveux de Michael. Et en parlant de ce dernier : Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit de l'embrasser ? C'était une question qu'elle n'avait cessé de se poser en boucle depuis qu'elle s'était quasiment sauvée en courant de chez lui.

Elle qui, depuis sa naissance, avait pour habitude de réfléchit avant d'agir, n'arrivait pas cette fois-ci à savoir ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête.

Bon d'accord, elle avait toujours éprouvé une certaine affection à l'égard de Michael. Et ce malgré leurs multiples prises de becs d'autrefois. Néanmoins, cela ne suffisait pas à expliquer son geste.

Une fois qu'elle eut réussi à atteindre son bureau sans trop se faire dévisager elle claqua à moitié la porte, et alla d'un pas lourd et fatigué s'asseoir derrière sa table de travail, avant de s'affaler dessus, et de se cacher la tête dans ses bras.

En gros, elle était plongée dans une déprime et une incompréhension totale.

Mais que lui arrivait t-il bon sang de bonsoir ?

Il était vrai que depuis qu'elle était sortie de son espèce de coma, qu'elle avait souvent du mal à se reconnaître elle-même. Bien entendu, sa position et ses idées n'avaient pas changées d'un poil. C'était seulement sa façon d'agir qui n'était plus exactement pareille. Le fait est qu'elle avait embrassé Michael en était une excellente preuve, car il s'agissait là d'une chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais fait avant. Et ce pas seulement avec Michael, mais avec n'importe qui d'autre d'ailleurs. On pouvait même dire que depuis son réveil qu'elle était devenue une personne plus ouverte et plus chaleureuse. Un peu comme si une partie de l'iceberg qu'elle avait toujours été avait fondue. C'était à se demander si la présence de l'âme de Sara Mûdo dans son corps n'avait pas quelque peu influencé la sienne et lui avait fait comprendre que l'indifférence et la froideur n'était pas le meilleur comportement à adopter pour être heureux et en paix. Toutefois, elle trouvait que ce n'était pas suffisant, selon elle, pour expliquer les étranges sentiments qu'elle éprouvait à l'égard de Michael depuis quelques temps, ainsi que le dernier geste qu'elle eut à son encontre.

Elle soupira lourdement, avant de tourner la tête sur le côté, tout en gardant les yeux fermés et en inspirant profondément comme pour mieux se plonger dans le monde des souvenirs.

Elle se remémorait la première fois qu'elle avait rencontré l'Ange du Feu.

À ce moment là, ils étaient déjà quasiment adultes et ne se connaissaient que de noms. Et déjà à l'époque, Michael s'était rapidement forgé sa réputation de rebelle à l'épouvantable caractère avec lequel même un dragon aurait du mal à rivaliser. Cependant, il n'était pas seulement connu dans tout le Monde Céleste que pour son tempérament plus au moins explosif, ou comme étant l'un des quatre anges élémentaires, ou encore à cause de cette foutue prophétie… Il s'était aussi aisément fait un nom en tant que redoutable et très puissant guerrier. Ses extraordinaires aptitudes au combat avaient vite été repérées dès sa plus tendre enfance et ce à cause de ses très fréquentes bagarres avec d'autres garçons.

Le Haut-Conseil avait jugé plus sage de ne pas courir le risque que Michael ait une formation militaire à cause de cette satanée prophétie. En clair : Plus ses pouvoirs et ses capacités étaient restreints mieux c'était. C'était aussi pour cette raison qu'il avait été fait en sorte que le petit ange du feu soit placé dans un établissement d'enseignement général, duquel le proviseur ne cessait de s'arracher les cheveux tellement que Michael le rendait dingue. En plus, il ne se passait pas un jour sans que celui-ci casse la gueule des autres garçons. Mais fallait dire aussi que ces petits cons le cherchaient bien, car en plus de l'étiquette marquée « à ne pas fréquenter » qui avait été collée d'office sur son front à sa naissance – Michael avait eu le privilège d'être l'un des quatre anges élémentaires, qui plus est celui du feu – et par conséquent, d'être tout comme elle pourvu d'une apparence très particulière. Ce qui faisait de lui un super bouc-émissaire pour les autres élèves. Mais malheureusement pour eux, leur victime toute désignée ne semblait n'avoir jamais eu de rappel contre la rage. D'ailleurs Gabriel, depuis son école de filles, avait ouïe dire une jour qu'une fois ils s'y étaient mis à cinq sur lui, et qu'ils avaient tous fini comme clients pour Raphaël, alors que Michael s'en était tiré avec seulement quelques bleus et égratignures. Et ce fut lorsque le responsable de l'Académie Militaire eut vent des exploits dans la cours de récrée du petit ange du feu, qu'il décida de prendre celui-ci sous son aile malgré l'interdiction formelle du Haut-Conseil, auquel il avait balancé dans les gencives en guise de contre-argument, que chez les anges l'armée était détachée du gouvernement et qu'il n'avait pas d'ordre à recevoir d'eux.

Mais pour revenir à sa première rencontre avec lui : celle-ci se fit lors de la première réunion entre tous les anges supérieurs. Auparavant, elle avait déjà croisé plusieurs fois Raphaël et Uriel – Michael était le seul de ses confrères élémentaires qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu. Cependant, à cause de l'élément qu'il incarnait, il n'était pas difficile de deviner à quoi il pouvait ressembler en général. Et il avait donc été aisé de le reconnaître dès son arrivée.

Bizarrement, elle se souvenait clairement avoir totalement buggé pendant un instant quant il apparut dans son champ de vision sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Par contre, elle n'avait jamais su si cette première impression avait été réciproque parce cette fameuse rencontre initiale n'avait pas été aussi cordiale et loquace qu'elle l'avait imaginé. À vrai dire, ils ne s'étaient même pas adressé la parole. Ce ne fut qu'aux réunions suivantes qu'ils décidèrent quand même d'au moins se saluer. Et bien entendu, les prises de têtes, les vannes et les mots de pics par-ci par-là n'avaient pas traînés à faire leurs apparitions. Mais ils ne se détestaient pas pour autant. C'était seulement qu'à cause de leurs personnalités tellement opposées, ils ne savaient pas comment communiquer autrement.

Enfin elle, de son côté, ce n'était pas juste le survoltage et le caractère **un peu **emporté (on appréciera le « **un peu** ») de Michael qui l'exaspéraient… C'était aussi dû au fait que sa seule présence dans la même pièce qu'elle avait toujours eu le don de la troubler. Elle qui était pourtant réputée pour être intouchable.

Voilà pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas lui parler sans l'asticoter, car c'était là sa façon de faire taire ce qu'il parvenait à déclencher en elle. Et il avait toujours été le seul qui ait jamais réussi à véritablement la perturber…

… _à suivre_


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

La nuit était tombée sur le Monde Céleste depuis à présent plusieurs heures. Et toute sa population semblait profondément endormie. À l'exception peut-être d'une personne.

Comme la quasi-totalité des gens en une heure aussi tardive, Michael était bien entendu couché dans son lit. Néanmoins, sa lampe de chevet était toujours allumée, et il ne dormait pas non plus.

Il était allongé sur le côté, et faisait rouler d'une main devant son visage songeur, une petite balle argenté qu'il avait depuis son enfance. C'était une habitude qu'il avait prit lorsqu'il éprouvait le grand besoin de réfléchir.

À vrai dire, il se posait pas mal de questions. Mais cependant, plus sur lui-même que sur Gabriel; bien qu'elle l'avait extrêmement choqué en l'embrassant. Même si ce n'était pas tellement le fait de se faire embrasser qui l'avait scié. C'était plutôt qui l'avait fait.

Durant des millénaires, il n'avait jamais cru Gabriel, même pas l'espace d'une demie-seconde, capable d'une chose pareille. Et encore moins vis-à-vis de lui.

Ça lui avait même fait se demander si elle avait déjà embrasser quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

Bon d'accord, il y avait Raphaël... Mais lui, il ne comptait pas vraiment, parce que les baisés s'ensuivant d'une claque ou d'une droite, ne pouvaient pas vraiment être qualifiés comme consentis par les deux personnes. D'ailleurs, c'était ce genre de détail qui se faisait le plus s'interroger Michael sur lui-même.

Le fait est qu'il s'était laissé faire le poussait à reconsidérer ses propres sentiments à l'égard des femmes.

Il était vrai que depuis la trahison de Baal, qu'il s'était juré que plus jamais il ne se ferait duper par le joli minois d'une femme; car en dépit de son sale caractère, Michael n'était cependant pas masochiste. Il ne voulait plus à avoir à souffrir comme Baal l'avait fait souffrir – se forgeant petit à petit une haine exacerbée de la gente féminine. Tout comme Raphaël par ailleurs. Et même si lui et son meilleur amis partageaient ce même dégoût des femmes, on ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer qu'ils avaient tous les deux eut des réactions contraires par rapport à elles. L'un s'en vengeait en les jetant comme de vulgaires objets après les avoir séduites, tandis que l'autre se contentait de les fuir, hormis seulement deux. Deux exceptions parmi lesquelles figurait bien entendu Gabriel. L'autre étant Babiel.

Ses sentiments à l'égard de ses deux femmes avaient toujours été différents de ceux qu'ils éprouvaient généralement pour toutes les autres. Il lui avait toujours été impossible de les haïr.

Pour commencer, le sang-froid, le dévouement, et surtout la patience en ce qui concernait Raphaël, de Babiel... en faisait quelqu'un d'admirable qu'il était difficile de ne pas estimer. Sans compter qu'elle était également autant aux petits soins avec lui qu'avec l'autre médecin pervers. Ils avaient même fait plus d'une fois ensemble des blagues à ce derniers.

En d'autres termes: on pouvait dire que Babiel était pour lui la grande-sœur qu'il aurait préférer avoir à la place de son diabolique de frère.

Quant à Gabriel... Et bien que dire?...

Disons qu'il la connaissait suffisamment pour être assuré qu'elle n'était pas une manipulatrice du style de Baal. Néanmoins, les sentiments que sa consœur élémentaire lui faisait ressentir avaient toujours cependant divergé de ceux qu'il avait pour Babiel, ou même qu'il eut pour Baal.

Bien qu'il lui faisait entièrement confiance, elle était toutefois la seule femme avec laquelle il n'avait eu de cesse d'éviter trop de proximité. Pour être clair, il s'était aperçu, il y a déjà belle lurette, que tous ses sens s'affolaient à chaque fois que l'Ange de l'Eau se trouvait à moins d'un mètre de lui. Et ce genre d'émotion, en plus de le mettre mal à l'aise, ne lui plaisait guère dans la mesure qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment su comment réagir, le faisant de surcroît paniquer.

Résultat des courses: comme la subtilité et la délicatesse ne faisaient pas parties des points forts de Michael, il n'arrivait pas à gérer ça autrement qu'en laissant sa panique prendre le dessus et de s'énerver après elle.

Donc, ça finissait forcément en engueulade, et comme ça il avait une bonne excuse pour se barrer.

Il en avait encore fait l'expérience récemment lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux coincés dans cette caverne. Sauf que là, il n'avait pas pu mettre sa parade en pratique étant donné qu'il n'aurait pas pu également se sauver bien loin. À la place, il s'était contenté de repousser son geste lorsqu'elle voulu examiner sa blessure à la tête.

Par contre, il ne savait pas comment exactement décrire ce qu'il avait ressenti quant elle l'eut embrassé. Mais ce qui était sûr, c'est que ça avait été suffisamment fort pour qu'il eut vérifié si son cœur était toujours à la place adéquate.

… _à suivre_


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15**

L'aube commençait à peine à pointer le bout de son nez, que Uriel était déjà dans son bureau en grande conversation avec son privé.

-Vous êtes sûr de ça? - interrogea l'Ange de la Terre, visiblement à la fois très surpris et très inquiet.

-Absolument, répondit le privé. Cet ancien larbin de notre précédent Premier Ministre me l'a certifié. Et je sais qu'il ne m'a pas raconté de salades, parce qu'il m'énervait tellement à sa payer ma tronche, que j'aie fini par enlever mes gants de soie pour lui soutirer les réponses que je voulais.

Le détective fit craquer ses phalanges histoire de faire encore mieux comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire.

-Et il ne savait rien d'autre?

-À moins qu'il prenne son pied à se faire tabasser, je ne crois pas.

Uriel respira profondément et calmement, avant de se lever et d'aller faire face à la fenêtre, avec un air passablement secoué sur le visage.

-Cette histoire prend décidément une drôle de tournure, finit t-il par dire posément après un court silence.

-Quoi? C'est le fait de savoir que l'une des raisons qui ont poussé Sévotarth à vouloir sa débarrasser de Maître Gabriel est en rapport avec les tests effectués sur son ADN qui vous perturbe?

-Vous voyez peut-être pour moi une autre façon de le prendre? - contre-attaqua Uriel sans pour autant s'énerver.

-Voulez-vous que je poursuive l'enquête?

-Évidemment! - s'exclama l'Ange de la Terre en retournant à son bureau. Le fait que que vous ayez découvert que Sévy a voulu faire disparaître Gabriel en parti à cause des résultats de ces expériences, ne nous dit cependant pas quels étaient ces résultats. Et c'est surtout ça que je veux que vous trouviez. Mais en attendant, (il retira d'un tiroir, une petite enveloppe craft, qu'il jeta au détective), voici une petite avance bien méritée sur votre salaire pour votre excellent travail.

* * *

Comme Michael avait le pouvoir de ressentir et de manipuler les ondes astrales, il ne lui fallut bien entendu pas longtemps pour s'apercevoir qu'il n'était pas tout seul lorsqu'il commença à se réveiller. Et c'était une présence qui plus est qu'il connaissait bien.

Ensuite, il sentit quelque chose lui chatouiller le nez. Et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il vit que c'était en fait des cheveux. De très longs cheveux bleus.

Comme il était toujours couché sur le côté, il tourna lentement la tête pour voir, penchée au-dessus de lui, le visage souriant de Gabriel.

-Tu es réveillé, lui dit t-elle le plus innocemment du monde.

À vrai dire, Michael ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Peut-être parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à déterminer s'il rêvait ou si c'était bien réel. Mais ce qui était sûr, c'était qu'il avait tout un tas d'images de ces derniers jours qui lui revenait en mémoire, et en particulier le baisé. Et ce fut aussi à ce moment là qu'il se décida à bouger. C'est-à-dire en se levant brusquement, manquant d'ailleurs de peu d'exploser le nez de Gabriel au passage, pour aller se réfugier à l'autre bout du lit, en tenant fermement son oreiller contre son torse comme si celui-ci pouvait le protéger de tout, et aussi flippé que si ça avait été un des vélociraptors de Jurassic Park qu'il avait trouvé dans son lit.

-Qu... qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Et puis d'abords, comment tu es entrée? - balbutia t-il très nerveusement.

-Bah, par la porte, répondit l'Ange de l'Eau en étant tout ce qu'il y a de plus naturelle.

(Eh oui! Contrairement à toi Mikanou, Gabriel sait pourquoi les portes existent!)

Pendant un court instant, l'Ange du Feu regarda la porte de sa chambre d'un air presque aussi ahuri que si elle venait de le menacer et de l'insulter en même temps.

-Ça va? - lui demanda Gabriel en le scrutant d'un œil anxieux en avançant vers lui.

-Ouh là! Pas bouger! Reste où tu es! - paniqua t-il en reculant, mais un peu trop parce qu'il tomba du lit.

Toutefois, il se releva aussitôt après le gros boum sonore qui s'était fait entendre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? - reprit t-il en se mettant debout, tout en prenant bien soin de garder la couverture enroulé autour de lui, avant de reculer vers son immense dressing pour aller s'y enfermer (Ça, question fringues Mikanou était pire qu'une gonzesse).

-Rien de bien spécial. Je venais te voir c'est tout. Sans compter que tu me dois encore une séance cinéma, expliqua t-elle platement, en adressant néanmoins un regard plutôt perplexe à la porte du dressing.

-Peut-être pas aujourd'hui la séance cinéma, répondit Michael dont la voix était justement légèrement étouffée par la dite-porte.

-D'accord. Comme tu veux, fit t-elle mollement, avant de sursauter lorsqu'il sortit de son dressing habillé comme un dingue, de se diriger à grands pas vers la porte de la chambre, et d'ouvrir celle-ci en coup de vent pour trouver agglutinés derrière, cinq de ses hommes qui s'empressèrent de redresser la tête dans sa direction, avec des lueurs apeurées dans le fond des yeux.

-Je peux savoir ce que vous foutez là? - leur demanda Michael d'une voix plutôt zen pour quelqu'un dont on aurait pu sentir la fureur à des kilomètres.

-Bah euh... On vous attendais chef, répondit l'un d'entre eux limite terrorisé, alors que les autres se consultèrent du regard en faisant des signes de têtes affirmatifs.

-Vous m'attendez au saut du lit maintenant? Et qui plus est, l'oreille collé à la porte. C'est nouveau ça, lâcha l'Ange du Feu d'un ton sarcastique.

Malgré l'ambiance Jack l'Éventreur qui planait, les soldats continuèrent de faire des « oui » de la tête. Mais en étant tout de même loin d'être rassurés.

-Vous vous foutez de moi? - s'écria Michael furibond.

-Pas... pas du tout Patron! On ne se le permettrait pas! - s'empressa de réfuter le premier de la file en tremblant de tout son corps.

Michael respira un bon coup comme pour s'aider à se maîtriser, avant de les gratifier d'un regard assassin et de leur dire d'une voix étrangement mielleuse:

-Vous allez me faire le plaisir de débarrasser le plancher, avant que je ne sois prit de soudaines envies de méchouis pour le petit-déj...

Et bien entendu, comme ils avaient parfaitement compris ce qu'il voulait dire, ils ne traînèrent pas pour décamper tellement vite qu'ils faillirent bien laisser leurs ombres derrière eux.

… _à suivre_


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16**

Lorsque Michael arriva enfin dans son bureau, d'un pas faisant clairement ressentir sa mauvaise humeur, les lieux étaient déjà envahis par une bonne quinzaine de ses soldats, dont la plupart le considéraient avec un drôle de regard malicieux. Et en ce qui concernait ce dernier petit détail, l'Ange du feu, se doutait pertinemment que c'était la petite visite matinale de Gabriel dans son lit qui en était à l'origine, étant donné que ce genre de commérages et de potins faisaient généralement plus vite le tour de son armée, que d'une maison de retraite chez les humains.

-Bon! - s'exclama t-il bougon en passant derrière son bureau, et sans prêter attention aux regards espiègles qui s'étaient braqués sur lui. Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de si urgent? - interrogea t-il à l'adresse de Camaël, qui lui par contre, restait comme toujours totalement impassible.

En effet, après que Michael avait fait détaler les quelques fouinards de devant sa chambre, son aide de camps l'avait appelé sur son portable, en lui demandant de venir le plus vite possible à la base principale.

-Ce matin, aux alentours de cinq heures, trois de nos hommes ont capturé un démon qui se baladait à nos frontières, expliqua très calmement Camaël.

-Et c'est pour ça que tu m'as fais venir? Alors que ça n'a rien d'extraordinaire, et surtout de nouveau! - s'énerva d'un coup sec l'Ange du Feu.

-Oui mais, il se trouve que ce démon est un messager envoyé par votre frère en personne, ne manqua pas de préciser l'aide de camps, toujours avec son stoïcisme légendaire.

-Plaît t-il? - se calma brusquement Michael.

-Apparemment, votre frère souhaiterait s'entretenir avec Maître Uriel.

-Uriel? - s'écria l'Ange du Feu abasourdi par cette révélation.

Après quoi, il s'ensuivit un silence durant lequel il se laissa lourdement tomber dans son fauteuil, tant cette nouvelle l'avait scié.

-Alors elle est forte celle-là! - finit t-il par déclarer encore sous le choc.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il veut à Maître Uriel selon vous? - osa lui demander Camaël.

-J'en sais rien. Sans compter que c'est très bizarre parce que, quant il veut généralement parler avec nous, c'est toujours moi ou Gabriel qu'il demande à voir, exposa brièvement Michael, avant de finir par craquer tellement le poids de tous ces regards narquois posés sur lui commençaient sérieusement à lui peser.

-QUOI À LA FIN? - explosa t-il à l'adresse des propriétaires des dits-regards.

Des regards qui, devant la fureur de Michael, passèrent en un quart de tour de railleurs à affolés.

Visiblement, ils avaient compris que le patron n'étaient pas d'humeur à plaisanter.

-Rien... Rien du tout... C'est juste que..., commença à bafouiller un des soldats.

-C'est juste que quoi? - s'impatienta le volcan sur le point d'entrer en éruption en lequel Michael s'était transformé.

-Rien...

-Alors s'il n'y a rien; vous allez tout de suite arrêter de me fixer avec ces sourires béats et crétins, si vous ne voulez pas que je sépare vos têtes de vos corps, et que je les plante sur des pics que je mettrais dans mon jardin. C'est clair?

Apparemment, ça devait l'être puisqu'ils déglutirent tous difficilement en faisant exactement ce que leur chef leur avait demandé de faire. (Wouah! Deux menaces de mort envers tes hommes en moins d'une demie-heure Mikanou! C'est un nouveau record personnel, non?)

Camaël allait semblait t-il ajouter quelque chose, lorsqu'il fut interrompu par l'arrivée plus ou moins inopinée de Gabriel.

-Je suppose qu'on doit débarrasser le plancher, risqua un des soldats à l'égard de Michael.

-Et bien dis donc! Quel magnifique effort cérébral et remarquable déduction! J'en suis tout ébloui! - railla ce dernier d'un ton sardonique, avant d'ajouter : T'as vu ça Gaby? Je les ais tellement bien dressé que je n'ai plus besoin de leur donner certains ordres. Ils le font tous seuls comme des grands. Par contre, pour ce qui est de les exécuter, c'est pas encore ça, termina t-il cependant par une voix un petit peu plus menaçante.

Heureusement pour eux, ils comprirent tout de suite ce que leur patron voulait dire; et ils ne traînèrent donc pas pour vider les lieux. Mais néanmoins, pas sans un dernier avertissement de l'Ange du Feu:

-Et je ne veux personne derrière la porte, ou armé d'un stéthoscope dans la pièce d'à côté.

Gabriel ne l'aurait pas juré, mais elle crut entendre, au moment où le dernier soldat sortait en fermant la porte derrière lui, un autre murmurer un : « _Merde! Il y a pensé! _»

-Ne m'en veux pas, mais je te trouve un peu dur avec eux, fit t-elle remarquer.

-Et moi je peux te dire que si c'était toi qui avais a les supporter comme je le dois, je t'assure que tu me comprendrais un peu mieux. Ils me rendent littéralement dingue. Du matin au soir. Sinon à part ça, quoi de neuf depuis environ une demie-heure?

-En fait, je venais juste m'assurer qu'il ne se passait rien de grave. Je fais bien attendu allusion au coup de fil de Camaël de tout à l'heure.

-Rien de bien affolant pour le moment, lui assura t-il en se levant et en faisait le tour de son bureau.

-Tu es sûr. Pour ma part, je ne crois pas que Camaël t'ait fait te déplacer pour un simple petit démon qui a juste essayé de passer nos frontières, dit t-elle passablement incrédule.

-À vrai dire, c'est un messager envoyé par mon frère, lui annonça t-il alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à seulement trois mètres d'elle.

-Quoi? Lucifer? Mais qu'est-ce que..., avait t-elle commencé à s'écrier lorsqu'elle fut interrompu par Michael qui, à la grande surprise de Gabriel, avait franchi sans hésiter les derniers mètres qui les séparaient, pour aller enrouler ses bras autour de sa taille et coller ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Pendant les premières secondes, Gabriel demeura encore stupéfaite. Puis se décida finalement à réagir en lui rendant son baiser. Elle passa même ses bras autour de son cou pour l'approfondir.

On pouvait nettement dire que ce baiser là n'avait rien à voir avec le petit smack hésitant et timide qu'elle lui avait donné l'autre fois. Cependant, celui-là dura jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit de quelque chose qui tombe ne se fasse entendre, et qui avait été causé par Babiel, que Michael n'avait visiblement pas senti arriver, et qui avait lâché le dossier qu'elle tenait dans ses bras après avoir ouvert la porte, avant de rester figée dans l'encadrement, les yeux exorbités ainsi que la mâchoire béante. Et tout ça à cause de ce qu'elle venait de voir.

Quant aux deux autres, bien qu'ils étaient toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils n'avaient toujours pas bougé, et semblaient plus flippés qu'embarrassés. Car, l'un comme l'autre, ils se demandaient ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir raconter à Babiel pour qu'elle ne coure pas chanter dans tous les couloirs ce qu'elle avait surpris.

Toutefois, ils n'eurent pas à lui dire quoique se soit, puisqu'elle avait réagi la première en ramassant calmement son dossier en disant qu'elle allait repasser plus tard. Et aussi en ajoutant, juste avant de refermer la porte derrière elle, d'un air à la fois amusé et complice:

-Détendez-vous, je n'ai rien vu.

… _à suivre_


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17**

Quelque part en Enfer, dans la salle du trône du palais de Lucifer, Bélial considérait son roi avec perplexité, tandis que celui-ci questionnait calmement son messager revenu des frontières du monde céleste vivant et surtout en un seul morceau.

-Comme je constate que tu ne m'es pas revenu à l'état de cadavre, voire même de chapelure, je suppose que mon petit frère était de bonne humeur, ironisa, toutefois assez modestement, Lucifer.

Blague, qui par ailleurs, ne semblait pas trop amuser le messager. La mission elle-même avait été loin de l'enchanter, étant donné qu'il n'ignorait pas comment finissaient généralement les individus dans son genre qui avaient l'impudence d'aller flâner sur le territoire de l'Archange Michael.

-À vrai dire, je n'ai pas eu le privilège de rencontrer votre frère (il en était même très soulagé). Ces hommes ne l'ont averti de ma visite qu'après m'avoir laissé répartir, expliqua l'émissaire.

-Et je crois deviner pourquoi, déclara le souverain des ténèbres, avant d'ajouter en soupirant: Ah là là, mon cher petit-frère. Il reste égal à lui-même. Il a décidément toujours autant mauvais caractère. Mais à part ça, quelles nouvelles as-tu à m'apprendre?

-Elles ne sont ni bonnes ni mauvaises. L'Archange Uriel a dit qu'il allait réfléchir à votre demande. Et qu'il vous fera parvenir sa réponse le plus vite possible.

-Parfait. Tu peux te retirer.

Le messager s'inclina une dernière fois et obéit à l'ordre qu'il venait de recevoir.

-Peut-être que si vous aviez précisez le motif de votre demande, Uriel aurait probablement prit tout de suite une décision, osa suggérer Bélial.

-Ça n'aurait pas été « probablement » mais sûr et certain. Toutefois, ça n'aurait sans doute pas été drôle si je ne me serais pas amusé à émoustiller un peu sa curiosité. À l'heure qu'il est, il doit être en train de tourner comme un lion en cage dans son bureau à se demander pourquoi je veux le voir.

Bélial fit une petite moue en se disant que son roi avait développé un très curieux sens de l'humour depuis que son âme avait réintégré son corps.

* * *

Durant presque la quasi-totalité de la minute qui avait suivi la fin du récit que Michael avait fait, de ce qui s'était passé avec Gabriel, à Raphaël (Même si Babiel avait dit qu'elle n'en soufflerait mot, il avait quand même préféré en parler à son meilleur amis), ce dernier n'avait absolument pas réagi et s'était contenté de le fixer d'un air tellement neutre qu'il en avait limite foutu la trouille à Michael. Et lorsque l'Ange de l'Air se décida enfin à bouger, ce ne fut que pour se lever de son fauteuil, toujours sans mot dire, et d'aller tranquillement se préparer une vodka martini. Mais en tout cas, pas pour se remettre du choc puisqu'il sifflotait gaiement.

-Je... Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là? - demanda l'Ange du Feu, qui lui était complètement sidéré et déboussolé par la réaction de son amis.

-Tu le vois bien non? Je porte un toast, répondit très naturellement Raphaël. Ce n'est pas rien quand même. Les imperturbables – enfin au niveau de tout ce qui est fricotes, sexe, etc – Michael et Gabriel ont finalement des hormones comme tout le monde! Attends, je regrette! Ça se fête! - termina t-il juste avant de se baisser pour éviter de prendre en pleine tête son énorme encyclopédie médicale que Mikanou lui avait balancé.

-MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU ME RACONTES ENCORE COMME CONNERIES IMBÉCILE? - hurla justement celui-ci en étant plus remonté qu'une pendule.

-Pourquoi tu t'énerves comme ça Mikanou? - ria Raphaël en retournant s'asseoir. Au contraire, tu devrais être rassuré d'être tout à fait normal en fin de compte, ajouta t-il en levant son verre d'une façon voulant dire « À_ ta santé _», avant de le porter à ses lèvres.

-T'es sérieux là? - le mitrailla Michael du regard.

-Évidemment! En plus, qui aurait cru que le verbe _se bécoter_ ferait un jour parti de votre vocabulaire à toi et Gabriel, et qu'en plus vous le conjugueriez ensemble.

-Houlà stop! Je t'arrête tout de suite! À t'entendre, on dirait qu'on s'est carrément barré à Las Vegas pour secrètement nous marier, alors qu'on a fait que s'embrasser pour le moment. C'est tout!

-Il n'empêche que c'est quand même assez ubuesque. Toi et Gabriel: Whouah! Ça aurait été quelqu'un d'autre qui me l'aurait dit, pour un peu je ne l'aurais pas cru.

-Et d'ailleurs, puisque tu en parles: ce n'est pas un scoop, l'avertit Michael avec une lueur menaçante dans le regard.

-Je suppose qu'en me disant ça que tu penses aux journalistes et aux paparazzis.

-Bien entendu! On les a suffisamment sur le dos comme ça pour tout ce qui est déjà politique. Alors, ce n'est pas la peine d'en rajouter.

… _à suivre_


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18**

Comme Gabriel avait ouïe dire par Camaël que Michael était allé voir Raphaël, elle avait décidé d'aller le rejoindre à la clinique de l'Ange de l'Air. Et tout allait parfaitement bien, pendant qu'elle déambulait dans les couloirs, jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoive dans l'un d'eux Michael qui était une fois de plus aux prises avec son pire cauchemar: Tael. Et vu la façon dont Gabriel regardait cette dernière, c'était une véritable veine pour elle que l'Ange de l'Eau n'avait pas le pouvoir de tuer avec les yeux. D'ailleurs, celle-ci ne s'attarda pas pour marcher droit sur eux d'un pas rapide, ferme et furieux, en se disant que personne n'avait jamais dut dire à cette fille que ce n'était pas correct de loucher sur les affaires des autres. Sans compter que, Michael manqua de peu de s'étrangler de stupeur, tant il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Gabriel arrive comme une tempête, et l'éloigne de cette fille en le tirant par au bras, qu'elle avait également foudroyé du regard au passage l'air de dire:_** « À moi! Pas toucher! »**_

-Je peux savoir ce qui te prend? - lui demanda Michael encore sous le choc, tandis qu'elle continuait à le tirer par un bras à travers les couloirs de la clinique.

-Mais rien. Tout va très bien, répondit t-elle d'un ton étrangement bourru pour quelqu'un qui prétendait être de bonne humeur.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'ils eurent passé la porte de sortie qu'elle rouspéta:

-Quel culot quand même cette fille! Elle ne manque pas d'air!

Michael cessa de marcher, la faisant également s'arrêter, et la regarda avec un sourire à la fois malicieux et narquois, avant d'oser supposer:

-Serais-tu jalouse?

-Bien... Bien sûr que non! - s'empressa t-elle de se défendre en détournant néanmoins son regard, car elle se sentait devenir encore plus rouge qu'un feu de signalisation.

-C'est juste que..., poursuivit-elle d'une petite voix.

-C'est juste que... ? - l'invita Michael à terminer sa phrase.

-Oh rien, laisse tomber! - s'énerva t-elle en lui lâchant cette foi-ci le bras et en s'en allant à grandes enjambées.

Et Michael lui emboîta le pas en déclarant d'un air faussement innocent:

-Puisqu'il n'y a rien, je présume que ce ne sera pas un drame si j'accepte l'invitation à dîner de Tael.

Gabriel s'arrêta aussi brusquement que si elle avait heurté un mur. Puis se tourna vers son confrère élémentaire avec un regard enragé:

-Finalement, je vais le dire ce qui ne va pas! - se révolta t-elle.

Et même si Michael ne broncha pas, il ne put s'empêcher de s'écrier mentalement: **« BINGO! »**

-Je trouve cette fille trop audacieuse et trop aguicheuse! - tempêta l'Ange de l'Eau. Son comportement n'est pas convenable! C'est vrai quoi! Quant elle ne couche pas avec Raphaël, elle passe son temps à te draguer! Elle me fait penser à une menthe-religieuse! Et puis,...

Elle s'interrompit pour juste après saisir le visage de Michael entre ses mains, et l'attirer contre le sien dans un baiser passionné.

-... tu as raison. Je suis jalouse, termina t-elle une fois qu'elle eut séparé leurs lèvres.

Mais ce qu'ils ignoraient l'un comme l'autre, c'était que Babiel et Raphaël avaient observé la scène par la fenêtre du bureau de l'Ange de l'Air.

-Comme c'est mignon, s'émut Babiel.

-Pour ma part, si Mikanou ne m'avait pas dit ce qui se passait entre lui et Gabriel, et que je ne l'avais pas vu de mes yeux: je n'y aurais cru une seconde, affirma Raphaël en allant s'asseoir dans son fauteuil.

Il mit ensuite ses lunettes sur son nez, et attrapa le livre qu'il avait posé sur son bureau pour en reprendre la lecture.

Babiel le regarda faire d'un air assez interloqué.

-Ça n'a pas l'air de vous rendre joyeux. Ne me dites pas que ça vous contrarie? - l'interroge t-elle.

-Non! Bien sûr que non, se défendit Raphaël sans se désintéresser de son livre.

-Seulement..., sembla t-il toutefois vouloir continuer tout en hésitant.

-Oui? - se montra toute ouïe sa secrétaire.

Cette fois-ci, l'Ange de l'Air lâcha sa lecture des yeux, et soupira d'une manière blasée.

-C'est seulement que je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment Mikanou à pu réussir là où j'ai toujours échoué, avoua t-il avec une pointe d'amertume.

-Alors, c'est simplement une question de fierté et d'orgueil? - s'exclama t-elle en étant estomaquée.

-Mais non, répondit très calmement Raphaël.

Babiel eut un léger rire sardonique, avant de demander:

-Si votre ego de séducteur irrésistible se porte à merveille: Dans ce cas, j'aimerai que vous m'expliquiez ce que vous voulez dire.

-Rien de bien extraordinaire. Je me demande juste comment Mikanou a pu se débrouiller pour faire craquer Gabriel sans qu'il en ait eut l'idée. C'est tout.

Babiel leva les yeux au ciel avec un profond désespoir. Puis, elle reprocha à son maître:

-Vous n'avez visiblement toujours rien compris à Maître Gabriel. Moi, je pense que c'est justement parce que Maître Michael n'a jamais tenté quoique se soit, ou fait le moindre sous-entendu, qu'elle a porté son attention sur lui. Il a comme qui dirait involontairement attiser à son égard la curiosité de Maître Gabriel.

… _à suivre_


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19**

Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés et Michael et Gabriel avaient réussi à se mettre d'accord sur une date pour leur séance cinéma.

En fait, ils avaient passé la quasi-totalité de la journée à s'empiffrer de pop-corn en regardant l'intégrale du Seigneur des Anneaux. Et aucun des hommes de Mikanou n'osa les déranger par peur de se faire, soit incinérer vivant, soit se faire noyer, voire même les deux.

Toutefois, Raphaël avait quand même eu la géniale idée d'appeler Mikanou sur son portable vers la fin du _**Retour du Roi**_, et de lui demander de parler avec lui en tête à tête par l'écran géant dans la chambre de l'Ange du Feu.

À peine le générique de fin avait commencé, que Gabriel se leva du canapé, et alla rejoindre Michael.

Celui-ci éteignait justement son écran géant quant elle entra dans la chambre.

-Je vois que vous avez terminé, remarqua t-elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait de si urgent à te raconter? Sans vouloir être indiscrète, demanda t-elle en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

-Des conneries. Comme d'habitude.

-Des histoires de gars quoi...

-C'est ce que je dis: Des conneries, ironisa Michael en se dirigeant lui aussi vers son lit, et de se laisser littéralement tomber dessus, au lieu de s'assoir au bord comme l'avait fait Gabriel.

Cette dernière le considéra avec un petit sourire hilare avant de s'allonger doucement à côté de lui.

-Par contre, il m'a annoncé que je n'avais plus à redouter de me faire violer dans un coin par Tael, parce qu'elle s'est finalement décidé à me laisser tomber, et à se trouver un mec bien à elle, déclara t-il avec un drôle de sourire satisfait en coin.

Gabriel ne put s'empêcher de rire en se mettant une main sur la bouche.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de marrant?

-Rien. C'est seulement la façon dont tu as sorti ça, répondit t-elle simplement, avant de se redresser et d'aller s'allonger sur lui.

Et même si Michael ne broncha pas, il lui demanda tout de même d'une voix faussement innocente ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

-Je joue les Tael, minauda t-elle en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

* * *

Uriel était assis à la terrasse d'un café de Paris, et lisait tranquillement les nouvelles du jour en attendant son rendez-vous.

Les gens qui passaient par là le fixaient intensément, non seulement à cause de son imposante stature, mais aussi à cause de ses cheveux noirs et de son teint particulièrement mat en se demandant de quelles origines il pouvait bien être. Et même si Uriel se savait observé, il n'y prêta pas la moindre attention car il avait pris l'habitude d'avoir tout un tas de regards braqués sur lui à chaque fois qu'il venait sur Terre.

-Belle journée, n'est-ce pas? - déclara soudainement une voix qui ne lui était pas étrangère.

Il baissa son journal de devant son visage pour constater que Lucifer était assis de l'autre côté de sa table en train de l'observer à travers ses lunettes de soleil noire.

Il ne l'avait ni entendu ni vu arriver.

-Ravi que tu ais accepté mon invitation, reprit le Prince des Ténèbres d'un ton plus que neutre.

-En même temps, vu la manière dont tu as piqué ma curiosité, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix, rétorqua Uriel sans pour autant poser son journal.

-À t'écouter, on pourrait croire que je t'ai mis le couteau sous la gorge, ironisa Lucifer.

-Peut-être pas physiquement. Mais symboliquement, c'est un peu ce que tu as fais. Sinon, cessons toutes plaisanteries, et dis-moi plutôt pourquoi tu tenais tant à me voir.

Lucifer le considéra un moment d'un air passablement amusé, avant de se décider à déclarer:

-Sache que je suis parfaitement au courant des expériences et des recherches qui ont été faites sur le sang des anges élémentaires. Tout comme j'ai cru comprendre que cette affaire t'intéressait pas mal depuis quelques temps.

Il y eut un drôle de blanc, durant lequel Uriel laissa tomber à moitié son journal, et regarda Lucifer presque aussi hébété que si ce dernier venait de lui coller une gifle.

-Comment est-ce que tu sais que..., commença t-il à le questionner, avant d'être coupé par le Prince des Ténèbres.

-Peu importe comment je le sais. Par contre, toi, ce que tu devrais savoir c'est que ton détective ferait bien de chercher également un peu du côté de mon frère. Et non pas seulement que du côté de Gabriel.

Nouveau silence où Uriel commençait sérieusement à perdre le Nord.

-Je... Je ne comprends pas très bien là, balbutia t-il doucement.

Lucifer lui lança un regard assez hilare, avant de lui demander:

-Est-ce que ton détective à découvert les véritables raisons qui ont poussé Sévy à faire faire ces recherches?

-Ne me dis pas que...

-Ne t'affoles pas d'avance! Je ne connais qu'une partie de ces raisons.

-Qui sont? - l'invita à poursuivre l'Ange de la Terre qui, durant toute sa longue existence, n'avait jamais été aussi ouvert à l'écoute.

-Comme tu le sais, Sévy était le porte-paroles du Créateur qui lui disait donc forcément tout sur tout. Y compris ses « _volontés cachées _».

-Ses « _volontés cachées _»? - interrogea Uriel interloqué.

-Disons que se sont les volontés de Dieu souhaitait se voir réaliser mais en laissant le destin faire. Et je sais qu'il en avait une concernant mon petit-frère et Gabriel; et que c'est justement celle-ci qui a rendu Sévy quasi-hystérique le conduisant également à faire ses expériences génétiques.

… _à suivre_


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20**

Deux mois étaient passés et le problème de l'élection du nouveau Roi des Anges n'était toujours pas résolu. Sans compter que tant qu'il n'y serait pas, l'élection de nouveau Premier Ministre ne pourrait pas non plus se faire.

Mais en cet instant, tous les anges supérieurs s'étaient réunis dans l'immense salle de conseil prévue pour ce genre d'assemblement, afin d'en débattre une nouvelle fois.

-Moi, je suis d'avis à ce que l'on reprenne l'idée du tournoi! Je ne vois pas d'autre solution! - s'exclama Daniel le nouveau maître des Séraphins.

-Je regrette, mais c'est hors de question! - vociféra Raziel qui était au balcon des Anges Élémentaires. Faire ça reviendrait à considérer le trône céleste comme le gros lot d'une loterie. Sans compter que ça nous ferait passer pour des guignols auprès des démons.

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec Raziel, intervint Uriel. Le trône céleste n'est pas un premier prix à gagner. Et puis, ça ne serait pas juste de faire ce tournoi, car les prétendants ne sont pas tous au même niveau.

-Exactement! Et puis, si c'est pour faire ça, autant proclamer tout de suite Maître Michael vainqueur! Parce que c'est clair et net qu'il va écraser tous les autres comme de vulgaires moustiques! - renchérit Raziel.

-Euh... C'est sympa de me balancer des fleurs. Mais là, c'est limite gênant, répliqua le concerné, avant de subitement braquer son regard sur Gabriel, qui était assise à côté de lui, et qui avait le teint extrêmement livide et l'air d'avoir l'esprit ailleurs.

-Tu vas bien? - s'empressa t-il de lui demander passablement inquiet.

Celle-ci se secoua légèrement la tête comme pour se sortit de ses pensées.

-Oui, tout va bien. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée, lui répondit-elle avec un petit sourire faible.

« _Fatiguée! _» - se retint de s'esclaffer Michael. Alors qu'elle avait dormi comme une morte la nuit d'avant.

Il allait de nouveau lui dire quelque chose, quant il fut coupé dans son élan par des éclats de voix qui se firent entendre.

-Et une assemblée de plus qui dégénère en engueulade générale, soupira t-il à l'adresse des trois autres anges élémentaires.

-Ouais, convint Raphaël blasé, avant de mettre ses lunettes sur son nez et de reprendre la lecture de son bouquin, en attendant que l'orage passe.

Il était plus qu'évident qu'à la base il n'avait pas envie de venir.

* * *

-Poouufffhhh! - soupira lourdement Gabriel avec lassitude en s'affalant sur son bureau. Encore un débat qui n'a servi à rien.

-Vous savez, moi-même je me demande si on arrivera à s'en sortir un jour, la soutint Babiel qui l'accompagnait depuis la fin de la réunion.

Gabriel se redressa doucement, et se laissa aller bien au fond de son fauteuil.

Babiel la scruta pendant un moment d'un œil anxieux. Puis, elle lui demanda:

-Vous allez bien Maître Gabriel? Je vous trouve drôlement pâle...

-Oui, pourquoi? - lui répondit l'Ange de l'Eau avec surprise.

-Pourquoi avez-vous l'air si étonnée que je vous demande ça? Ce n'est pas la première fois quand même que je le fais.

-Je sais. Mais c'est seulement que ça fait la deuxième fois en moins d'une heure qu'on me pose la question. Michael aussi me trouve mauvaise mine.

-Et il a raison. Vous devriez aller voir Maître Raphaël.

-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Je suis certaine que ce n'est que de la fatigue et du stress probablement dus à tout ce cirque.

Babiel paraissait plus sceptique que convaincue par cette hypothèse.

-Très bien. Mais si votre ce problème persiste, promettez-moi d'aller en parler à Maître Raphaël.

-D'accord. Et puis, de toute façon, je n'ai plus à craindre de me faire tripoter car, cet imbécile sait parfaitement que Michael lui arrachera la tête si jamais il ose, ironisa Gabriel. Par contre, ajouta t-elle, ça te dirait d'aller manger un petit quelque chose, parce que je dois bien avouer que j'aie tout de même un petit peu mal au cœur là...

… _à suivre_


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 21**

Il fallu un certain temps à Raphaël pour réagir à ce que Uriel venait de lui révéler.

-C'est une blague, dis-moi? - demanda l'Ange de l'Air complètement scié.

-Figure-toi que c'est aussi ce que j'aie répliqué quant mon privé m'a déballé toute la vérité, assura l'Ange de la Terre visiblement amusé par la réaction de son confrère élémentaire.

-Et il est certain de ce qu'il avance?

-Évidemment! Sinon, il n'aurait pas prit le risque de me raconter tout ça.

Il y eut un bref silence.

-Mais pourquoi eux? Je n'arrive pas à comprendre, reprit Raphaël avec un air songeur.

-Je ne sais pas. Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que Dieu avait ça en tête depuis le départ.

-Donc, si on prend les choses comme telles, ça veut dire que la création du soi-disant ange parfait en la personne de Sandalphon, n'était qu'un écran de fumée en quelques sortes.

-Je ne crois pas puisque Métatron et Sandalphon n'étaient pas issus des idées du Créateur. Cependant, il a dû voir leur naissance de la même façon que toi, car je te rappelle que très peu de personnes étaient au courant de ses projets.

-Et une minorité dont faisait malheureusement parti Sévy, renchérit Raphaël.

-Exact! Ce qui revient à dire qu'il ne voulait pas uniquement se débarrasser de Gabriel pour uniquement s'approprier ses pouvoirs pour être de taille contre Rochel.

* * *

-Vous êtes toujours là Maître Gabriel? - demanda Raziel à cette dernière en remarquant son air perdu ailleurs.

-Hein? Comment? - bafouilla t-elle en retournant de nouveau son attention sur lui.

-J'avais raison. Vous étiez partie sur une autre planète, ironisa Raziel amusé.

-Excuse-moi, fit-elle doucement.

Il y eut un bref silence durant lequel le jeune archange la scruta d'un œil anxieux.

-Vous êtes certaine que tout va bien Maître Gabriel? - osa t-il. Déjà qu'à la réunion de l'autre jour, je vous ai trouvé drôlement pâlotte. Et aujourd'hui, vous semblez avoir l'esprit ailleurs.

-Décidément! Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec ça en ce moment? - s'exclama t-elle visiblement plus amusée que contrariée.

Raziel ne répondit pas, et baissa son regard car il se sentait légèrement penaud.

Gabriel le considéra avec un tendre sourire, et lui dit:

-C'est très gentil de ta part de te soucier de ma santé. Mais ne t'inquiète pas car je sais ce que j'aie. Et ce n'est pas très méchant.

Raziel allait visiblement ajouter quelque chose lorsque la porte du bureau s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître Michael.

Le regard de l'Ange du Feu se fixa presque instantanément sur le jeune archange.

-Tu tombes bien toi! Il y a Daniel qui te cherche partout, lui annonça t-il.

-Ah! - fit Raziel interloqué. Je vais aller voir ce qu'il y a de si urgent alors.

Après quoi, il sortit de la pièce en coup de vent.

-Bah, qu'est-ce qui lui prend? Il a peur de Daniel ou quoi? - ironisa à moitié Michael en s'installant dans l'un des fauteuils.

Gabriel ne répondit pas tout de suite.

Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'une dizaine de secondes qu'elle se décida à dire quelque chose:

-En fait, si je t'ai demandé de venir, c'est parce qu'il faut qu'on parle d'un truc...

-Et bien, c'est pas trop tôt! - lâcha t-il comme s'il avait attendu ça depuis des siècles.

-Comment ça « c'est pas trop tôt »? - s'étonna t-elle.

-C'est juste que ça m'a été assez difficile de ne pas remarquer ta façon de me regarder avec insistance depuis plusieurs jours. On aurait dit que tu voulais me dire quelque chose, mais que ça n'arrivait pas à sortir. Alors vas-y, je t'écoute, termina t-il en étant tout ouïe.

Elle parut hésiter un moment. Un peu comme si elle cherchait à être délicate.

Mais, elle finit quand même par dire:

-Disons que si – je dis bien «si » – tu es proclamé roi, tu pourras d'ores et déjà annoncé que l'Héritier est en route.

-Mais c'est quoi cette histoire de... que... QUOI?

… _à suivre_


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 22**

L'annonce de la relation qu'entretenaient depuis plusieurs mois Michael et Gabriel, et qu'en plus celle-ci était enceinte, avait fait l'effet d'une véritable bombe nucléaire parmi le peuple angélique.

Certains crurent même aux premiers abords à un poisson d'avril tellement ils ne s'y étaient pas attendus.

Mais vu la situation actuelle de Gabriel, ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu d'autre choix que de l'avouer publiquement.

Uriel en profita d'ailleurs pour révéler au grand jour les véritables raisons pour lesquelles Sévotharth avait tout fait pour se débarrasser de Gabriel.

C'était plus précisément à cause d'une des « volontés cachées » de Dieu.

En effet, le Créateur avait confié à Sévotharth qu'il ne pourrait jamais créer l'Ange Parfait. Mais, il savait néanmoins qu'il était possible que celui-ci naisse par l'intermédiaire de deux autres anges formant une unité parfaite.

Et il se trouvait justement que Michael et Gabriel étaient les seuls anges existant à pouvoir être en mesure de former cette « unité parfaite » car, non seulement ils se complétaient à merveille, mais aussi parce qu'ils ne possédaient déjà eux-même aucunes imperfections génétiques.

Enfin, il y avait aussi Raphaël et Uriel. Mais étant tous les deux des hommes, ça aurait été un peu dur de concevoir un enfant. Sans compter que le simple fait d'y penser aurait suffit à leur donner des cauchemars à l'un comme à l'autre.**^_^**

Cette révélation avait pas mal ébranlée Sévotharth.

De plus, Dieu lui avait certifié qu'il souhaitait que cet enfant vienne au monde. Et il lui avait également assuré que si cela arrivait que celui-ci ne serait pas un aïon. Ce qui n'était pas pour arranger les affaires du Premier Ministre.

Toutefois, il avait quand même préféré vérifier si ce que lui avait confié Dieu était tout à possible.

Et pour ça, il s'était débrouillé pour avoir des échantillons de sang des quatre anges élémentaires, et fait faire tout un tas d'analyses dessus. Surtout sur ceux de Michael et Gabriel.

Tout ça pour dire, comble de l'ironie, que les résultats faisaient plus que confirmer les affirmations du Créateur.

Pour finir, voilà comment Sévotharth en était arrivé à vouloir se débarrasser de Gabriel qui, décidément, semblait vouée à lui mettre éternellement des bâtons dans les roues. Déjà d'une part en s'opposant corps et âme à sa politique. Et d'une autre part, en risquant de donner naissance à un enfant qui aurait eu de fortes chances de lui poser pas mal de problèmes lui aussi. D'abord parce qu'il n'aurait pas été un aïon, et que donc, il n'y aurait eu aucune raison valable d'exiger sa mort ou son exil. Et il aurait également à coup sûr partagé les idéaux de sa mère et mené campagne contre lui.

Sans compter que l'existence d'un tel ange aurait probablement donné le courage et la volonté nécessaires aux aïons de se révolter une bonne fois pour toute.

En clair, ça aurait été le gros bordel dans ce joli et sympathique petit monde parfait que Sévotharth s évertuait à créer. Et il était, par conséquent, impératif pour lui d'agir avant que tout ne s'écroule comme un château de cartes.

Par contre, il n'avait pas jugé utile de neutraliser à la fois Michael et Gabriel.

Du moment que l'un des deux l'était; ça suffisait amplement à écarter la menace.

Et puis, de toutes façons, il avait besoin de Michael pour diriger l'armée et défendre leurs frontières.

Il avait quand même reconnu que, sans l'Ange du Feu, que l'Armée de Anges aurait été incontrôlable; car il n'y avait qu'envers Michael que ses membres étaient véritablement fidèles.

… _à suivre_


	24. Epilogue

**Épilogue**

Uriel était tranquillement assis derrière son bureau en train de bouquiner, lorsque quelqu'un entra subitement dans la pièce.

-Bien le bonjour cher confrère élémentaire! - le salua son visiteur qui n'était autre que Raphaël.

-Bonjour à toi aussi, lui rendit l'Ange de la Terre, avant de lui reprocher: Cependant, ça n'a jamais tué personne de frapper aux portes avant d'entrer.

-C'est toujours mieux que de passer par la fenêtre comme « certain » dont je ne citerai pas le nom, répliqua Raphaël en se vautrant dans un fauteuil sans y avoir été invité.

-Tu as raison. Vaut mieux éviter de dire du mal de notre cher nouveau Roi des Anges, si on ne veut pas se retrouver aux fers, ironisa Uriel.

-Au fait, je ne sais plus si je t'ai félicité pour ton élection en tant que Premier Ministre...

-Si. Des tonnes de fois.

-Mais en même temps, avec Gabriel qui s'est retirée de la course, car elle ne pouvait pas être Reine et Premier Ministre à la fois, c'était certain que se serait toi qui l'emporterais haut-la-main.

-Et puisque tu en parles, elle sort bientôt de l'hôpital?

-D'ici un ou deux jours?

-Et elle va bien? Je n'ai malheureusement pas eu le temps d'aller la voir...

-À merveille!

-Et notre petite Princesse?

-M'en parle pas! Elle tient déjà de son père! C'est un vrai paquet de nerfs!

-Espérons dans ce cas là qu'elle n'ait pas hérité du cerveau de sa mère.

-Si hélas, se lamenta Raphaël.

-Comment tu peux le savoir? Elle n'a seulement que trois jours, s'étonna Uriel.

-Grâce à un procédé que Babiel a mis au point pour évaluer le QI d'un ange dès sa naissance.

-Donc, on a une princesse avec le tempérament de son père et l'intelligence de sa mère... Quelque chose me dit qu'elle ne va pas être une partie de plaisir cette petite...

**FIN**

**Note de l'Auteur: Et voilà c'est fini! Youpiiiii! En plus c'est la première fic que j'aie publié! Alors ça me fait encore plus plaisir de l'avoir terminée!**

**Sinon, j'espère qu'elle vous a plu!^^**

**Gros bisous à tous et merci de m'avoir lu!**


End file.
